


The Spiral Into Madness

by Musume_Takahashi



Series: The Past Is Not Forgotten [1]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Descent into Madness, Downers - Freeform, M/M, Multi, joy, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musume_Takahashi/pseuds/Musume_Takahashi
Summary: Uncle Jack missed a dosage of his specially formulated joy, memories slowly slipping back and his real self slowly coming back out, the side the doctors tried so desperately to lock away.
Relationships: Foggy Jack/Constable Rowaldson, Jack Worthing/Constable Rowaldson, Jack Worthing/Ollie Starkey, Uncle Jack/Constable Rowaldson, Uncle Jack/Ollie Starkey
Series: The Past Is Not Forgotten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723489
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an epilogue just depicting what happened the night of his last shooting. Feel Free to skip to the next chapter.

**_Prologue_ **

_ Jack’s POV _

It was a few minutes before Jack was supposed to go on air for one of his newest segments, going over the newest stories he had written down to speak about that night before the cameras began to roll. As he was going through the small stack of papers he made his way over to his desk across from the camera and took a seat, just as he sat he had felt the effects of the joy he had taken a short while ago starting to wear away. He sighed softly as he noticed there was no time to go fetch his pill bottle, deciding to just tough through it and get it over with.

The automatic timer went off on the camera as Jack was still shuffling through his papers, a little startled as he saw the red light pop on. “Hmm, I am sure I had it right here- ahm you know there are times you can take too much joy and erm- you can’t remember things can you?” He said in a slightly joking tone as he fumbled through the papers a little more, occasionally smiling lightly at the camera. He soon found the story he had wished to cover, fixing the stack in his hands neatly as he begun. “Ah yes, here it is.” He returned his focus back to the camera that sat in front of him. “Mrs. Florence Gilbert of Brougham Hayes is holding an exhibition of her hand-knit dolls. She likes to make dolls from all over the world, all made from wool!” Jack said with a grin, casually glancing at his paper as he continued on about the hand-knit dolls.

A flash of a distant memory flashed in his head. “You know who would have liked that? Margaret..” He trailed off, shaking it off he tried to smile again. “Who’s Margaret? Heh what am I talking about?” He said in an attempt to fix his little mess up before he went back to discussing more about the dolls, his face falling as another memory flashed in his head. His face fell as he looked directly into the camera lens. “She loved dolls, you know. She had dozens of them, from all over…” He froze for a moment before trying to shake it off once more, a forced grin coming back to his lips. “I can reassure you there’s absolutely no truth to the silly rumour that the food is running out.” In another attempt to mend the mistakes he had made he made a mention of the new joy flavour, a bit too enthusiastically to be believable.

He quieted for a moment as he looked down at his papers, letting out an audible sight as he shifted slightly in his seat, a hand moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose in a slight frustration. Looking back at the camera in a serious manner that was not all that normal for Uncle Jack. “You’d think at twelve, your daughter would be over dolls..” He paused for another moment, his eyes still locked on the camera, his voice changing to a distressed tone as he started to speak again. “... but she’d make these darling little costumes. I knew it was wrong. I mean, she was even excited about going to Germany.” He took a small breath. “It was me! I couldn’t imagine living without her. So I hid her. And someone tipped them off, and she ran…” He had begun to trail off a little once more, stifling back tears as his tone became more urgent. “I’m afraid we’ve come to the end of our time.” His tone became louder as he went on. “I mean it! The foods run out! You have got to stop taking your joy!”

Jack didn’t like this feeling, this feeling of regret. The feeling of dread.. “Take it from Jack Worthing, that’s me!” He said as he pointed a finger towards the camera. “You all have to stop. You have to stop. Stop it!” His voice became softer and took on a more upset tone. “But you won’t will you?” He held back more tears, his fear slowly turning to rage as he remembered more and more of what they did. “I’m afraid we’ve come to the end of our time!” He repeated as he set the papers down and grabbed a cricket back from behind his desk, standing up from his seat and beginning to smash his filming studio, the same phrase repeated over and over again as the camera picked up the sounds of the crashing all around it. Jack had smashed his entire office when he finally returned to the front of the camera, panting softly as he lowered himself enough to be in frame, repeating the phrase once more before he smashed the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack leaned back against his desk, panting softly as he looked around at what once was his office. Reaching a hand up he loosened his tie up, god he was glad he was the only one in the recording studio that night. _I need to be cautious now, god only knows what’ll happen when I air this tape._ He thought silently to himself as he slipped his suit jacket off and laid it neatly on the desk that still stood, folding the sleeves of his dress shirt up as he walked over to the broadcast room that stood in the center of the office. He opened the door and took a deep breath as he carefully moved the tape from the recording dock, slowly walking over to the airing dock, placing the roll on the spindle and taking the edge of the tape carefully and pulling it to lock into the reader slot. 

  


Jack froze for a moment, his finger hovering over the play button. _The people **DESERVE** to know. _He reassured himself and pressed the button. He would have to find a quick and quiet way out while it aired to avoid anyone knowing it was him who aired the episode. He moved briskly over to the desk, slipping his jacket back on and grabbing the cricket bat before he started to make his way to the elevator down to the ground floor. Taking one last look around the office, trying to block the sound of the playing tape from his mind, stepped into the elevator, the doors closing and closing this chapter of his life.

  


Upon entering the lobby he looked around to make sure he was alone before he began to walk towards the front doors, mentally facepalming as he saw the darkness outside. _How long had it been since he had gotten there?_ Sighing he pushed the questions to the back of his mind and moved to push out the doors doing his best to stay quiet with his steps as he attempted to make it back to his house without alerting the constables to his presence. Even being the face of Wellington Wells, or rather having been that he would still get in trouble for being out after curfew. Lucky for him most constables and residents were entranced in what was showing on the televisions around town, making it that much easier for him to slip past unknown.

  


Having gotten past the bulk of people he let out a hushed sigh, picking his pace up to a brisk walk to attempt to get inside before their attentions were off of the broadcast. He knew as soon as it ended he would not have a great deal of time to escape before they began to look for him. Being so swept up in his thoughts and worries he didn’t even realize someone in his path until he stumbled back. Cursing quietly under his breath as he finally turned his attention to what he had run into, gulping as he saw a Constable in a red suit in front of him. He was silently cursing himself for not being more careful as the tall man turned to face him, the same sinister smile plastered on his face from his mask. _Well shit…_

  


“Well good evening to you Mr. Worthing, what ‘as you out this late?” The Constables voice was deep and shallow as he spoke, his arms resting at his sides although his right hand rested upon his truncheon as he eyed the man before him, seemingly not noticing the cricket bat in the mans hands.

  


Jack took another small step back to try and put some space between the two of them, his hand grasping the handle of the bat tight enough to make his knuckles white before finally managing to speak. “Uhm.. Well Constable, you see I had gotten caught up in the recording studio,” He tried to keep his voice as calm and nonchalant as he could manage. “And I had not noticed how late it had gotten..” He spoke, an anxious laugh escaping his lips as he watched the Constables face to see if he had bought it.

  


The Constable gave a small nod, his face seeming to soften a bit at the mans words. “Well why don’t we get you home then, I will accompany you there myself. Wouldn’t want ya to run into any trouble.” The Constable said with a quiet chuckle, offering his arm up to Jack, still blissfully unaware of the chaotic broadcast playing scarcely around the town.

  


Jack was rigid with an anxiety he hoped the Constable could not see, contemplating whether to take the Constables offer or to make a run for it. _Maybe with a Constable by his side he could get home without another hitch._ He carefully considered as he slowly stepped towards him, gingerly taking a hold of the Constable arm with a slight nod. “That would be lovely Constable- Constable?” He questioned with a slight curiosity, looking up to the taller man as they began to walk towards his house.

  


“Rowlandson, sir.” Constable replied with a light chuckle, making sure Jack could keep up with his pace as he escorted him home. This gained another small nod from the esteemed man on his arm. They walked in silence for the remainder of the walk to Jacks house, although Rowlandson did not mind it all that much and seemingly nether had Jack.

  


A relieved smile came from under Jacks mask as he saw his house finally, slowly releasing the Constables arm as he moved up to his door and unlocked it before turning back to the Constable, giving another more forced smile to him. “Well thank you Constable Rowlandson for the escort home, it was greatly appreciated.” He said with a slight pep in his voice to keep his suspicion down, gaining him a small nod from the Constable. He turned away once more to enter his home, hearing the chaos in the streets soon beginning far down the street as the other bobbies tried to calm down the citizens and keep the ones withdrawing under control. Moving as swiftly as he could he opened his down, waving goodbye to the Constable once more before moving inside and shutting his door, shutting out the noise with it. He locked it, taking a deep breath as he leaned against it, slowly sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor, his hands taking his mask off. _What had he just done?_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Constable Rowaldsons’ POV _

Constable Alexander Rowaldson stood at the foot of the steps of Jack’s house for a few moments after the door had closed before he turnt to head back to his patrol route. _The boys’ will not believe who I had an honor of escorting home tonight!_ He beamed as he walked back to where he was before. Somehow he had managed to miss the entire broadcast, only catching the tail end of it with all the chaos that unfolded after. _What the hell?! What happened?!_ His mind screamed as he started to see bodies laying every few feet as he got closer to his route, the closer he got, the louder the screams and cries grew. His hand sat at the ready on his the hilt of his truncheon as he grew closer, almost unfazed as he began to see the bobbies, some beating the downers or chasing after the runners while the rest tried to keep the other wellies away.

Alexander made his way over to one of the Constable’s working to calm the wellies and get them home, his hand holding onto his truncheon as he moved up behind him. “Stephens, what is going on here?” He hissed in a hushed voice near the others ear, startling him slightly before he turned to look at Rowaldson, the same sinister smile all the bobbies wore still forced on his face though his eyes showed a more worried look.

“I- I am not completely sure Rowaldson, people just went nuts and went downer.” Constable Stephens spoke back to Rowaldson with a hushed tone as well as another Constable stepped in to usher the wellies away, their cries still unfaltering. Both Constable’s took a look around them at the carnage, a pang of confusion hitting them both. _What on earth would cause this?_ They both shook it off, Stephens reaching into his coat and grabbing his bottle of blackberry, popping it open he took out two. He took one and offered the other to Rowaldson who didn’t hesitate to take it, Stephens closing the bottle and stuffing it away. “Think we should get to helping the others deal with all the fresh downers.” Stephens said with a nod, Rowaldson nodding along with him as they hurried off towards the louder parts of the commotion.

It took quite some time to get those who were still on their joy home and to get the giant influx of downers taken care of. By the end of it Rowaldson was covered in blood, his truncheon dripping with some fresh blood and covered with layers of dried blood along with it. _Thank god the morning patrol have the body duty._ He sighed softly to himself as he holstered his truncheon and began his trip back to the barracks and shower. He stepped over and around the bodies lethal littered the streets, popping another joy while he did, unfazed by the amount of lives he had sent ‘on holiday’ that night. _They’re just bloody downers._ He thought coldly to himself as he continued to maneuver around.

He sighed in relief when he finally made it to the barracks, swiping his keycard and going inside. He went straight for the showers as he had assumed most of the others had done as well. Once at the entrance to the showers he stripped off his bloody clothes and gloves, setting his truncheon and mask down on another table as he had to clean them after, tossing his stained clothes in the trash bin along with the other trashed uniforms. He stepped into the showers, scrubbing and washing the dried blood from where it had soaked through. He spent some time just standing under the hold water after he had finished washing up before finally shutting it off and walking to a stack of towels, using one to dry himself off and another to wrap around his waist. He used a hair to brush his wet hair back away from his face, letting another sigh out as he grabbed a soapy wash cloth and went to clean his mask and truncheon off, setting his weapon in his locker before walking off to the rooms to get dressed, his mask gripped in his hand while the other gripped the towel so it didn’t fall off.

After he got dressed into a fresh pair of boxers along with a clean white shirt and some flannel pj pants, he went to make his way to the common area leaving his mask on his bed and the wet towel in the hamper. Here it did not matter if they wore their masks, as long as they did not plan on going out. It was a relief if they were honest, being able to let their faces rest after hours of being forced to wear those huge smiles. In the common room were quite a few of the other bobbies who were on the nightly patrol with him, all seemingly in the pajamas as they chatted about the nights events. While passing a small group of them he caught a few words about Uncle Jack’s nightly broadcast. _Damnit! I missed the broadcast!_ He mentally slapped himself, he had never missed one although he had a good reason to, he got to escort **_Thee_ ** Jack Worthing home! He seemed to snap out of his little daydream as he heard something that had shocked him. “The poor man had a mental break,” another chimed in. “Bloody man made half the town go downer with those claims,” the group seemed to huff in agreement. “It would seem he also went downer on us.” The group chuckled darkly at the irony of it.

Rowaldson kept walking, the conversation fading out of ear shot as he went straight to the canteen to get a something to eat before he turned in for the night. _What do they mean mental break? Mr. Worthing being a downer? Him making others go downer?_ He couldn’t believe that, shaking his head and the thoughts away as he went into the kitchen, grabbing one of their apples before he made his way back to his room trying to ignore the gossip going through the room. _I’ll go see him later, see and ask for myself if any of this is true._ He confirmed to himself as he shut his door and sat on his bed, eating his apple and tossing the core away. He read for a while before finally deciding to actually sleep, hope for the next day that Jack would make things clear. He didn’t sleep all that well, plagued by visions of the carnage and bodies.

When morning rolled around he groaned as he was woken by an alarm clock, _Bloody hell, that thing is annoying._ He though as he slammed the snooze button, sitting up with a a small whine and holding his head. He had a migraine, only noticing after the screech of the alarm clock had woken him. He stumbled to his feet and went to his desk and grabbed his bottle of joy from a drawer and took one, the pounding in his head becoming duller before he set about his morning routine. He went to the bathrooms first to go brush his teeth and hair back before going back to his room, he changed from his pajamas and into a fresh uniform, standing in front on his body length mirror as he buttoned up his over coat and slipped his helmet and mask on. He slipped his shoes and gloves on before making his way to his locker and grabbing his truncheon, holstering it before he set out on his way to Jack’s house.

He looked around the once body filled streets, glad to see the morning crew had done well with the clean up. He made his normal greetings as he walked, relief resting in his chest as it seemed that the wellies were okay and had already forgotten last night. He walked with a purpose to Jack’s house, going over what he would say and where he would bring him, settling on the hidden park he had found a while back on his patrols of the desolate areas of the Village. It took some time to finally arrive at the house, a slight anxious feeling hitting him as he got to the steps. He shook his head with a deep breathe and walked up them, knocking at the door with a bit of force and waited for Jack to answer.

* * *

* * *

_ Jack’s POV _

At some point throughout the night and chaos right outside his door he had slipped out of consciousness, his back still firmly placed against the inside of his door. Not all that long after the sun had risen up high enough to leak in through his blinds did he awake, groaning softly as his bones creaked when he finally pushed himself off the floor. _Lord was he was stiff from such an odd sleeping position._ He still had a hand around the side of his mask, looking down at it with a saddened expression. _Was that the right thing to do last night?_ He reflected on the happenings of the prior night, starting to walk towards his kitchen. _They most likely would’ve just taken more joy and forgot again._ He sighed at the thought, setting his mask on the kitchen counter, removing his coat and setting it on the back of a kitchen chair as he went about making some coffee.

As the coffee brewed he let a hand trail up to pull his tie completely off and undo the top button or two on his shirt. A small but still tired smile came to his lips as he heard the machine ding, reaching up and opening a cupboard and grabbing his favorite mug, closing it before walking over to the pot and carefully picking the pot of hot coffee off the heater and pouring a cup. After he was satisfied with the amount he had poured he set it back in its spot, picking the cup up and walking to sit at the table. He hunched over the table tiredly as he carefully lifted the cup to his lips and took a small sip so as to not burn his mouth with the hot liquid. He savored the flavour it left on his tongue, a tranquil coo coming up from his chest as he took another, bigger sip.

After he had finished his coffee he walked his empty cup to the sink, setting it inside before picking his coat and tie up to go upstairs and take a nice hot shower to hopefully help keep last night's events from flooding his head again. He knew he couldn’t take his joy to forget like everyone else, _he_ **_hated_ ** _that_ but he was unlike the other citizens, he was on a special made joy. Though the reason why he could not figure out. _It can’t be that bad!_ He hoped as he moved into the rather spacious bathroom, shutting the door behind him and undressing, setting his clothes in a hamper in a closet as he started his shower.

He felt refreshed after his shower, a content murmur coming from him as he dried himself off before wrapping a dry towel around his waist. Exiting his bathroom he went straight for his bedroom, pulling on some boxer briefs along with a clean pair of black slacks and a light violet button down, tucking the edges into his pants. He grabbed a pair of black dress socks as well, sitting on the side of his bed and putting them on before slipping his feet into a black pair of loafers before finally standing back up and going back downstairs. He peaked out the front windows, a bit shocked that the streets seemed as they always had. No bodies, no fires or destruction, not even a single panicked wellie. He backed away from the window cautiously to make sure no one saw him as he made his way to where his mask laid. He stood gazing down at it for some time before his stomach started to growl. _When was the last time he had eaten?_

He sighed and picked the mask up and put it back on, he was one of the lucky one with a mask that didn’t force his face into a smile although that could be proven to be a problem. When a knock came at his door, making him jump as he was pulled from his little trance. He shook it off and put on a decent smile as he walked over to answer the door, unlocking the door and opening it to see the Constable from the night before standing on his doorstep. They stared at each other for a few moments before Jack shook off the odd feeling. “What brings you here Constable Rowaldson?” He asked in the best cheery voice he could manage.

“Lovely day for it Mr. Worthing! Just came to make sure you were alright Mr. Worthing. You did seem quite shaken up last night after all.” The Constables voice seemed more soft in tone than the night before, his arms folded at his back. He had a much lighter smile Jack also observed. Jack gave a small nod of his head, his smile unwavering. “I am Constable, just had forgotten to take my nightly dose of joy, you know? Doing much better now!” He fibbed with a small chuckle as he kept his eyes on the Constable. “Although I was just about to head out to grab a bite to eat if you would like to accompany me?” The Constable smiled a tad bit wider at Jack’s reply and question, although he didn’t believe the man was still taking joy but kept that to himself. He stepped aside offering the older male his arm as he had the night before. “That’d be quite lovely Sir.” He said, his cheerful tone almost too much for Jack to stand.

Jack faltered slightly as the Constable actually took his offer, moving from his doorway and out onto his steps, shutting and locking the door before gently taking a hold of the Constables arm, starting their trek together though the village to one of the local little eateries. Jack kept his attention sharp on his surroundings, still no evidence of the prior nights events, and to Jack’s suspicions it also proved no one had remembered either as everyone was still smiling and waving excitedly at him and greeting his as normal. He began to question if last night had even been real, or if it had all just been a dream. He came back down to earth when the Constable stopped, confused Jack looked up to see a concerned expression, offering a smile to ease the Constable’s worry. The Constable’s expression softened once again although the concern was still there as they began to walk again.

Before the two of them knew it they had arrived at the cafe, Constable stepping forward to open the door for the other, the same perturbed expression still reflected in his face. Jack’s light smile hadn’t faded since that small moment. “Oh why thank you Constable! How courteous of you!” His words having a pleasant coo to it as he entered the cafe, the Constable giving a small nod at the thanks he received, walking in behind Jack. He followed him up to the counter, casually standing behind him as the man told the cafe keep what he would like, Jack turning to the Constable as to ask if he wanted anything. He gave a small order to the shop keep before they both went to sit at a nearby table. They had ended up both getting a cup of coffee along with a bagel each.

It was not long before their food and drinks came out, both men thanking the shop keep. They went through the rest of their little outing without saying much to each other, the Constable just studying the man before him. At the end of their little meal Jack went up to the counter to pay for their food, the Constable waiting by the door for him as he finished. Rowlandson held the door open once more, following out behind Jack and offering his arm to him once more. “Thank you for the refreshment Mr. Worthing, that was quite considerate of you.” There was a slight coo to his voice as he gave the man a genuine smile that was not from his mask.

They left the small cafe and began to stroll around the Village for some time, Jack’s anxiety slowly beginning to claw it’s way up his throat. _Why were there no other bobbies doing their patrols?_ He questioned as his grip on the Constable’s arm subconsciously as they walked down the dull rainbow streets. While Jack seemed zoned out Rowaldson moved to lead them to a secret little park he had found one night on patrols. _It night help to calm his nerves._ The Constable thought hopefully, not minding the tightening grasp on his coat sleeve. Before long he had lead him to a silent part of the Parade and to a secluded and beautiful patch of green grass, a cherry blossom sitting in the center with a bench or two on either side. Rowaldson lead Jack to one of the benches, sitting him down gently. It seemed to have snapped him out of his trance, a slightly panicked look in his eyes as he looked frantically at their surroundings before back up at the Constable.

“Where are we Constable? Why are we here?!” Jack in a shaky tine as his eyes looked back up at The Constable, seeing the man take his mask off before taking a seat next to Jack. Jack’s eyes followed him, some of his fear fading as he studied the man’s features. _He looks tired and yet so stunning without that horrid mask._ Jack thought to himself as he marveled at the Constable, quickly turning his gaze away from him and shaking the thought away.

“It is a place I found a while back Sir, quite serene isn’ it?” Rowaldson said with a natural smile for the first time in a long time as he watched the petals that fell as the breeze blew softly. He had a genuine look of admiration in his eyes as he watched the nature around them, seeming to have found some sort of peace from the hustle and bustle of the Parade.

Jack nodded a little bit as he followed the Constable’s gaze to the falling petals, his hands folded in his lap as they sat there in silence. Time seemed to slow as the two of them sat together watching the cherry blossom petals fluttered to the ground, the wind being the only sound able to be heard. They stayed like that for what felt like forever until the Constable cleared his throat, causing Jack to startle slightly and turn to see the Constable looking at him, his icy blue gaze boring into Jack’s. He gulped silently, his anxiety level starting to rise once more.

The Constable saw that same distressed look coming back to Jack as he stared at him. _It’s now or never.._ He thought before taking a deep breath. “Mr. Worthing this is not the only reason I have brought you here, I wanted to ask you something.” The statement making Jack visibly more stressed. “The boys’ were talking this morning about the outbreak last night. While I do not know the reason for the outbreak, some of the other boys’ say they do. They say there was a..” Rowaldson took a moment to find the right way to say the next part. “Strange.. broadcast last night. They made claims against you Mr. Worthing, claiming you had become a downer and had advised for others to do the same. Do you have any explanation Sir? His tone was no longer the gentle, warm tone it was just a short while ago, it was now cold. He studied the man before him as he waited for a response.

Jack froze at the mention of the night previous, his eyes very clear signs of his fear, he had forgotten the bobbies took blackberry and remembered things. He backed away slightly from the Constable, wishing he could disappear. He searched his face for any signs of disbelief, another rush of fear washing over him as he saw nothing but coldness. “I.. uhm-“ He searched for some sort of excuse or way to help his case. “I have no clue what you are speaking about Constable, are you sure you heard them correctly?” He spoke with a small smile. “Me, Uncle Jack a downer? Me telling people to stop taking their joy?” He gave a half hearted chuckle, waving his hand. “There is no possibility I would ever do these things Constable Sir.” Jack said as confidently as he could manage, his eyes still searching over the mans face to see if he bought it, a small breath of relief as it seemed he did.

Rowaldson had some doubt as he listened to the other but nodded none-the-less, his expression softening once more as he slipped his mask back on and stood up, stretching slightly before looking back down to Jack who had calmed back down quite a bit. He offered his hand to the man, “Well then Mr. Worthing, I will hold you to that. I do hope you never would lie to me.” He spoke with a bit of a bite to the end of his words resulting in Jack jumping slightly after he had grabbed the Constable’s hand, Rowaldson firmly grasping the mans hand as he pulled him to his feet, holding back a chuckle. “Let us get you back home Mr. Worthing, I do have to get on to my patrols soon and we wouldn’t want the face of Wellington Wells getting swarmed by his fans, now would we?” He spoke with a wink, his voice having gained back his cheery tone as he hooked Jacks hand onto his arm and began to walk them back to the man’s home.

Jack stayed quiet as they walked besides the occasional greeting he would give to the wellies as they walked back. He was unsure now if the Constable had believed him or not, but he was grateful the Constable wasn’t dragging him to the health institute even if he doubted Jack. A feeling of relief washed over him as he saw his house finally, the forced smile becoming more genuine at the sight of the safety of his home. Once at the steps he released the Constables arm and walked up them, turning back after he had unlocked the door. “I do hope you have a safe patrol today Constable, thank you for the walk today.” He spoke trying to push the conversation at the park from his thoughts.

Rowaldson nodded, the sinister smile still plastered on his face. “Anytime Mr. Worthing, do not forget to take your joy Sir.” He said despite knowing the man before most likely would ignore the suggestion. _Maybe one day he will open up to what made him stop_. The Constable thought as he didn’t take his eyes off the weary man in front of him until he disappeared inside his house. With that Rowaldson stood for a few seconds longer before he began to make his way to his patrol route.

Jack gave a weary smile and nod at the suggestion before swiftly slipping into his home, locking the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was safe once more. He took a few moments to process the conversation the two had had, slipping his mask off and rubbing his face with his free hand while he made his way upstairs. _Oh I seriously hope no other Constable comes poking around, I do not think I would be able to convince them as I had Constable Rowaldson._ He thought over as he lightly tossed his mask onto one of his dressers, taking his blazer off and flopping backwards onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling. _I wonder what that Constable’s name is. Maybe something befitting of his suave looks._ Jack groaned at the thought again as images of the Rowaldson’s face flashed in his mind. He rolled over onto his side, deciding to nap before deciding what he would do about the Constable, and his show. As his mind raced he slowly slipped into a light sleep, what was to come unknown to him.

* * *

* * *

_Constable Rowaldsons’ POV_

After he had left Jack’s doorstep he popped another joy, walking towards his patrol route for that day. He had the desolate part of the Parade District again, he despised going to that part of the Village and of course he had been marked for a double patrol there from late afternoon to early morning again. He sighed quietly as he made his way through the gates and over to relieve the morning patrol to go get some rest and so he could take over. The Constable’s tipped their hats to him before making their way from the area leaving Rowaldson to roam the empty streets in silence for a while, another two or so Constable’s arriving soon after for the afternoon patrol with Rowaldson. They didn’t speak even when they passed each other, not like Rowaldson was bothered by that, he just wanted the time to be over already despite having barely even begun.

The hours ticked painfully slowly by, Rowaldson’s annoyance beginning to grow as it became later. While the afternoon hours went without a hitch he worried for the night patrol especially with him being basically the only one there. The hours ticked by, the afternoon patrol switching out with the only other Bobby doing the night patrol with Rowaldson. He watched them off and nodded to the new Constable before setting off on his other route for that night, darkness quickly approaching. He walked with his hand gripping the hilt of his truncheon, a bit of dread settling in his stomach as he knew what this part of town held at night, all the people with plague in the Village were held here. _Bloody Sergeant putting me on the deadliest patrol_ **_AGAIN_ ** _, I_ **_will_ ** _get him back for this._ He shuddered slightly as he thought about the last time he had encountered a plague victim, taking a joy and shaking it off before continuing on his route, meticulously watching and taking in his surroundings.

The first hour or two after dark had completely fallen and curfew had been enacted went smoothly, no sights of any infected yet. The dread that rested in his stomach had begun to fade as he walked around with a confidence he lacked at the start of the night. His head lamp bore a way through the darkness in front of him, stepping while he hummed quietly. This stillness did not last long as he heard the screams starting in the distant. The dread began to scratch it’s way up his throat as he audibly gulped and pulled his truncheon from it’s holster, wearily walking towards the sound. Shapes began to form in the beam of his headlamp, a lump forming in his throat at the scene in front of him. _It’s the new guy, he is surrounded.._

Rowaldson took a deep breath and quickened his pace trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as he could, turning his headlamp off as well to not attract any attention, not yet. He successfully snuck up on them, tightening his grip on his truncheon before he brought it against the side of one of the plague victims with a sickening crack, their body falling with a light thud against the concrete. Rowaldson stared down at the body for a few moments before his attention was snapped back at what was in front of him, the plague-ies were now advancing on him seeming to have forgotten the new kid. “Get out of here Kid!” Rowaldson hissed to the new Constable as he began to back away from the advancing plague-ies. The Constable hesitated for a second before bolting off, scraps of his uniform on the ground where he once stood.

Rowaldson watched him for some time to make sure he made it away safely before his full attention turned back to the group, his truncheon raised in front of him, ready to strike out at the first who strayed from the pack. “Come on bloody plague-ies, come at me with all you got!” He snarled out at them, only causing them to scream out more angrily. One of the plague-ies made their moved, charging at the Constable and falling in his steps as Rowaldson brought the truncheon down on his head. _This is going to be easy!_ Rowaldson thought with a scoff, oh how wrong he would be. He kept backing away, swinging at any one he charged him although his stamina was beginning to fade. It was taking more hits to take down even one of these things. He gulped as he held dearly to his truncheon, getting clumsy and ending up with a few scratches from one of the plague-ies, his coat and undershirt torn in its wake, blood staining his undershirt.

The dread grew in his stomach, it clawing it up his throat and nearly choking him as he held back screams. _I don’t think I can keep this up much longer!_ His mind practically screamed at himself as he swung at another plague-ie, narrowly missing and causing another scratch to be drug across his chest, more tears in his coat and shirt. _Bloody hell!_ He cried out in pain and slammed his truncheon into the once wellies head with a small pant. He frantically looked at the ever growing group, cursing under his breath. He had to take out as many as he could, he had to ignore his body screaming to stop. He took another deep breath, _I have to protect Wellington Wells! I have to protect Mr. Worthing!_ A fire came back to his eyes as he was the advance this time, a new found burst of strength and stamina over coming him as he took down a decent amount of the group.

He soon regretted this decision as this small bout of adrenaline was fading, fatigue setting in. He was getting over whelmed, he could barely fend them off anymore. His crudeness soon becoming his worse enemy as he was surrounded. He screamed out in pain as he felt them tear at his back, others tearing at his arms, chest and stomach. Some had even managed to claw at his face, his minding going blank and only able to register the animalistic screams of the plague-ies that were practically tearing him apart. He fell to his knees’ his body barely even able to register the pain anymore, his senses having gone numb. _This is the end of me.._ He solemnly thought as his vision slowly started to cloud over. A flash of Jack coming across his mind, dieing away as quickly as it had come though that was enough for him. Rowaldson grunted as he knocked the plague-ies away with the last of his strength, getting up and running as quickly as he could away from them. It was not quick but he had managed to lose the group, pushing through the pain of all his wounds and his aching muscles he left the area. He kept out of sight of any of the other Constables, taking the empty streets back to Jack’s house.

A small rush of stamina hit him as he moved quite swiftly despite his injuries to the house and up the steps, banging on the door. That seemed to startle Jack who was in his study writing down some thoughts he had to do one of his radio broadcasts. He moved quickly to the door, slightly pissed that someone would be banging on his door this late. Rowaldson heard Jack’s hurried footsteps, sighing quietly in relief as he saw his face after he had opened the door. “I need your help Mr. Worthing.” He said in a hushed but urgent tone as he stood hunched on shaking legs, his arms gripping over his stomach, his uniformed completely ruined and torn up, dark patches of crimson streaking through in large groups. Jack had barely helped the man inside before Rowaldson’s vision faded to blackness and he collapsed onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how late this was uploaded, I kept putting off finishing. I do hope you all enjoy it though!

_ Jack’s POV _

Jack was still in a bit off shock from the initial sight he saw when he opened the door. He had only moved slightly when the larger man stumbled in and collapsed on his floor. Jack’s eyes widened as he froze for a moment or two before he looked around outside to make sure no one had seen the Constable, shutting the door quickly after seeing the coast was clear. After locking the door he hurried over the the larger male on his floor, crouching down and carefully moving the males arm around his shoulders and struggled a little to get him up to his feet, trudging them both over to the couch. Jack turnt the male and sat him on the couch, worry worn on his face as he saw the man was still passed out. With a sigh he hurried off to his bathroom, searching all his cabinets, finding some anti-septic bandages and medicated balm, also grabbing a phenocycline syringe for good measure, scooping up the bottles of rubbing alcohol as well.

With his arms full he scurried back to where the Constable was blacked out on his couch, his worry worsening when he saw the spots of crimison on his jacket has grew. Setting the supplies on the table he wasted no time undoing the buttons of his jacket and undershirt, doing his best to gently slip the cloth away from the males skin. A knot formed in his stomach as he saw the extent of the wounds, tossing the cloth away and grabbing the phenocycline syringe, jabbing it into the Constable’s forearms and pushing the liquid into his veins. Setting the now empty syringe down on the table, grabbing rubbing alcohol along with a clean cloth scrap, opening the bottle and pouring some of the liquid onto it before delicately pressing it to the wounds beginning with the Constables forearm. The sting from the alcohol causing the unconscious man to wince, his face a clear indicator of the pain and discomfort.

Jack felt the Constable pull subconsciously in his hands making Jack frown. _God Constable, what happened to you out there?_ Jack sighed softly and continued disinfecting the man’s wounds. He felt his chest tightening with each whine or groan that came from the man, feeling horrible that he had to inflict more pain on him but it had to be done. Jack ending up doing all the more superficial wounds first, bandaging them up after having rubbed some of the medicated balm over the cuts before hand. He had left the large ones across his chest and back for last. Jack gulped as he starined at the bottle of rubbing alcohol on the table before looking up at the Constable with a troubled look knowing the wounds across his chest were too deep to just dab a cloth over them, he knew what he needed to do. 

Jack stood up and moved to carefully and slowly lay the Constable on his back, being cautious of the wounds on his back to avoid irritating them further. He used a damp cloth to clean the dried and still oozing blood away from his chest around the wounds, tossing the bloodied rag with the Constable’s ruined clothes. The Constable was still out for the count although his breathing had stabilized after a short while. Jack grabbed another clean cloth scrap and the rubbing alcohol, moving to stand up and straddle over the males hips being cautious of any scratches or wounds near where his legs rested. Before starting the disinfecting Jack reached down to gently removed the broken mask away from the mans face, making sure to get any small pieces that had broken off, gulping down the guilt clawing up his throat and twisted the cap off the bottle, “I am sorry Constable.” He said softly and apologetically as he moved the bottle over the wound and slowly began to pour it over the open wound.

———————————————————————————-

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

Rowaldson hadn’t had any sort of dreams or really thoughts since he had first blacked out on Jack’s floor, just silence and darkness. He had known he had been moved from the floor to something a loft softer and gentler, he could register the stinging from both the syringe prick and the sensation from the rubbing alcohol. He was on the brink of waking up when he had been laid down, his eyes shooting open the second the liquid hit the open gashes across his chest, lurching up slightly from the pain it caused, a scream hitched in his throat unable to come out as he fell back against the couch. A few tears slipped from the corners of his eyes as the pain and ache of his muscles and the gashes covering his body came back.

Jack had stopped pouring the rubbing alcohol after Rowaldson had shot awake, startling him before he gently pressed the dry cloth to the wound to soak up both blood and the dripping alcohol. Rowaldson’s breathing picked up once more, his mind still trying to process what had happened and that he was awake finally. He took a few moments to steady his breathing before he looked down at his chest, seeing a hand with a cloth scrap pressed to the deep gashes across his chest, his cheeks flushing as his eyes moved up to see that it was Jack who was over top of him, the look of guilt plastered on Jack’s face as he still kept his eyes down on Rowaldson. The Constable sighed quietly and laid his head back down on the couch, nodding slightly as if to tell Jack to continue. He bite back his whines and whimpers as he tried to keep his mind away from the pain.

Rowaldson kept replaying images of Jack in his mind to try and aid in keeping him some what placid as the gashes were cleaned, sneaking another look up at him as Jack busied himself with dressing the wound now. The Constables eye studied the mans features, taking note of his beauty and how dashing he looked even while he was stressed. He took in how high the mans cheek bones were, how his brow furrowed anytime Rowaldson would flinch at his touch, how his eyes were so focused on what lay under his fingertips, the way Jackbit at the inside of his bottom lip as he concentrated on the task at hand. Rowaldson snapped out of the small trance he was in when he felt Jack’s hands leave his chest and he had gotten up. Without saying a word he rolled over, wincing as he put pressure on the still sore wounds across his chest and abdomen.

He had better control of his spasms now that he knew what was coming as Jack repeated the same steps with his back now, still wincing from the stinging of the rubbing alcohol, his arms crossed under his head as he used a hand to grip tightly at the fabric of the couch. It took less time for Jack to finish up on his back, silently standing and moving to clean up the mess and put things away, Rowaldson reaching out to grab the mans wrist as he stayed on his stomach, smiling gently up to the man. “Thank you Mr. Worthing, I owe you big time.” His voice was raspy but warm in tone causing a small flush to come to Jack’s cheeks as he turned his face away from Rowaldson.

“Well of course Constable, it is the least I can do for someone who protects the rest of us from such things.” Jack mumbled out a bit flustered as Rowaldson released his wrist and he set about picking up the cloths and the scraps of what once was Rowaldsons uniform, the Constable moving slowly to sit up and watch the other man, the same smile still resting on his lips. Jack looked back over to him, his cheeks flushing a dark pink as he finally came to notice the Constable’s chiseled muscles, moving quickly from the room to throw the clothes away and attempt to find something for him to change into. Through all the stress and rushing around he hadn’t even truly noticed how the Constable was built, he hadn’t realized how truly gorgeous the Constable were under their uniforms. 

Rowaldson let out a small chuckle from seeing the man’s cheeks turn pink before he had rushed off, almost immediately regretting it though as a shot of pain shot through his chest. _Well wasn’t that cute!_ He chuckled internally once more to avoid from hurting himself again. As he sat awaiting Jack’s return he took the chance to observe the house he was in, his eyes looking over the walls and furniture that was around the decently large living area. _God, his house truly is bigger than I thought._ He thought over as he had looked over towards the hallway and saw another large room through the wide and long hallway.

————————————————————————————————-

_ Jack’s POV _

Jack stumbled around upstairs in his wardrobe as he attempted to find something that might fit the Constable downstairs, shaking off thoughts as best as he could about the Constable. He had washed his hands after throwing the clothes away, just to make sure no blood or anything remained on them. Jack finally found a decently large robe, taking it from it’s hanger and making his way back downstairs, hoping that the robe would be a decent fit or at least decent enough that it would fit over the males frame without causing any pain. He moved the robe around in his hands as he got downstairs and walked over to the living area where Rowaldson was still sitting and was exploring the room with his eyes.

Jack cleared his throat making the Constable look over at him, fumbling with the fabric in his hands as he walked over to the couch, avoiding looking directly at him. “I uhm.. I found this robe for you Constable although I am not one hundred percent sure it’ll fit.” He spoke a bit quickly as he put his hand out to the man and gave the robe to him receiving a thanks as Rowaldson gently took it from Jack’s hand and stood up, attempting to slip it on. It fit just fine over his arms but was still too small to pull fully up, making him wince a little as his shoulder moved back but chuckled softly as he carefully slipped it back off.

“I am afraid it doesn’t fit Mr. Worthing. Pity though as it is such a nice fabric.” Rowaldson spoke with another light chuckle as he managed to get it back off and handed it back to Jack, sitting back down on the couch as gently as he could, looking back up at Jack. “Though I do have to thank you for the thought, that is what counts.” His voice didn’t sound as pained as it was earlier that night, the medicated balm finally setting in to dull the pain. He didn’t mind not having a shirt to wear if he was honest though he saw how Jack had been flustered, thinking for a moment he reached into his pocket and let out a sigh as he pulled his barracks key out, happy it didn’t get lost. He offered it up to Jack, a slight mischievous smile resting on his lips. “But if you truly wish for me to have clothes, use this and go to my room back at the barracks. Get a change of clothes and my spare mask if you do go Mr. Worthing.”

Jack stared down at the card outstretched to him, thinking for a moment before he set the robe on the table and gently took the card from the Constable. “Though you do have to be careful Sir, the boys are still suspicious of you.” He heard remarked by Rowaldson, giving a small nod as he looked over the card. It had his room number printed on it which made this much simpler, turning to head out but stopping for a second and looking back at Rowaldson. “Please, just call me Jack from now on Constable.” He said with a gentle smile, watching the man nod before turning back to the hallway and moving to go to the front door. He grabbed his keys from a hook on the wall, pocketing them before unlocking the door, standing there for a moment before finally opening it and stepping outside. He re-locked the door behind him and looked around the streets just to make sure no Constables were around in the immediate area, setting out when seeing the coast was clear.

  
  


Jack walked through the darkened streets, being cautious to not get spotted and heeding the warning Rowaldson gave him, sticking to the shadows and alley ways. He kept his steps quiet and his eyes peeled for the patrolling bobbies, keeping from the small detector blimps path as well. He didn’t even want to start thinking about what would happen if he was caught, especially being out without his mask on, unkempt clothes and disheveled hair, oh let us not mention that he was bloody Jack Worthing, the man who single handedly caused the demise of a lot of the citizens of Wellington Wells. He grew closer to the barracks, cursing under his breath as he saw how many bobbies were patrolling just outside of the building. _How in the hell am I going to get past them all?!_

Jack quickly searched around for any sort of opening as he hugged the corner of the wall. He caught a short window of time between the patrol patterns that he could manage to get through, waiting for his chance and bolting once it opened up. His breath was caught in his chest as he expected his shoes to create a lot of noise from his foot falls, only noticing when he made it to the back door of the barracks that for some reason he hadn’t made even a peep. He didn’t dwell on the thought for long as he swiftly moved up to the door, pulling the card from his front pocket and swiping it with a small ding as the door opened. He took one more look around before pulling it open and slipping inside, making sure it shut silently behind him.

Taking a look around the barracks once the door shut he looked at the set up and room numbers where he was, sneaking a look at the card once more to find his room number before slipping it back into his pocket and setting off to figure out where the room was, making notes of the rooms he passed so he could find his way back out. The halls were devoid of any sound, not even his own footsteps. He kept pressing forward until he heard voices coming down the halls, looking around quickly to find somewhere to hide. He tested a few doors until one finally opened and silently slipped in, not knowing where he had even stepped into. The light snapped on as a sensor noticed movement within the room, startling Jack as it did. He took a look around the room, he had wandered into a closet of sorts, one that seemed to hold all sorts of supplies including weapons of sorts. 

Jack walked around the room, a hand lightly trailing over the shelves as he looked over everything the shelves held. He lost count of how many boxes of medicated balm and healing balm he counted, all the boxes of pristine bandages and almost everything else medical a person ever would need. He made his way to the shelves holding the weapons; so many truncheons and “spit-fires”, there were even a few “Sand-mans” in the mixes. He was in awe of the small haven he had found though anger slowly was setting in. _People are_ **_dying_ ** _out there and they have all this hidden away?_ Jack was fuming at the thought, he would make sure to make a stop back on his way out. He turned to go back to the door as he heard the footsteps and voices trail away, stopping and turning as he decided to grab a cricket bat from one of the shelves before finally leaving the room.

The bat was tightly gripped in Jack’s hands as he slipped noiselessly through the halls, the bat raised and ready if he needed to use it, really hoping he wouldn’t have to. A feeling of some relief washed over him as he finally saw Rowaldsons room, checking his surroundings once more before slinking into the room, clicking the door softly shut afterwards, letting out a breath he had been holding. He turned to walk further into the room to find the things he had come for, setting the cricket bat down on the bed and looked for a bag to carry everything in. Once finding a duffel bag he packed some clothes for Rowaldson including his pajamas and a uniform for the next day. He searched the drawers for the spare mask, setting it in the bag with the rest of the stuff after finding it. He slipped the bag over his shoulder and took a last look around the decent sized room before grabbing the cricket bat back up off the bed.

Jack listened closely for a few moments before finally departing from the room, effortlessly making his way back through the silent halls and back outside, sticking along the walls away from the sight of the still patrolling bobbies. He made it safely back to the normal streets without being noticed, repeating what he did on his way to the barracks, staying in the shadows and alleyways. All seemed to be going well until he got a few streets away from his home. He was waiting in a alleyway for the Bobby to pass before making his next sprint when someone ran into the alleyway seeming to not take notice to Jack. Jack’s mind went fuzzy, his vision going to darkness. By the time he came around he was in his bed, somehow having been changed into pajamas, cleaned up and tucked in. It was morning time by the time he eventually woke up, no memory of the night before or what had happened. _Wha- how did I get back here? WHEN did I get back here..?_


	5. Chapter 5

_ Constable Rowaldsons POV _

Rowaldson was still relaxing on the couch as he was when Jack had left, looking over the pieces of art that hung on the walls around the room, marveling at how the matched the eggshell walls underneath and seemingly matched all the furniture the room held as well. After a few minutes he finally stood, deciding to explore the rest of the house he was in, or at least the first floor. He moved in a way to keep from hurting any of the wounds that had covered his body, a quiet hum as he walked around, his boots making soft clicks against the hard wood floors.

Making his way around the halls he observed everything he could, making mental notes of every painting he saw, every vase and table he passed, all the different doors he had passed. He opened a door occasionally on his small adventure, coming across a nicely carpeted bedroom with a matching oak bedroom set and a beautiful floral bed set with decorative flowers. He let out a soft chuckle as he shut the door and kept on through the home, falling upon a large kitchen and dining room, running a hand over the smooth wood of the table before going back to the hall and to the room at the end.

Rowaldson stood outside the door doors, marveling at the beautiful pattern of the wooden door before finally reaching a hand out, gripping the door handle and twisting. He pushed the door open into a large study, bookshelves lining three of the walls, all filled with books. There were a few small faux leather couches in the room as well, a dark oak desk smack dab in the center of the back wall. He pressed into the room, noticing all the paper all over the floor around and on the desk. Stepping closer he saw they were all basically just ideas of how to get back onto air and ways he could reinforce his home to be safer.

Setting about organizing the papers somewhat for Jack he began to lose track of time, scanning over the papers and designs as he organized them. After quite a while of time had passed he had finished up, all the papers now in neat stacks on the desk. Happy with his work he left the room, making sure to close the giant door behind himself before making his way back to the front of the home and up the stairs, finding another two spare bedrooms, all with floral bed sets. He also cam across the second floor guest bathroom, not that surprised at how large or clean it was. Eventually he found himself standing in the door way of Jack’s room itself when he heard the front door slam open.

Rowaldson startled at the sound and went back to the stairs, standing up at the top as he looked down to see a bloody and spaced out Jack at the door. It took a moment to register before he rushed down the stairs and over to him, taking the cricket bat from the mans hands and the duffel bag off of his shoulder, setting them both by the now closed and locked front door. “Jack, what happened?! Are you okay? Did someone catch you?!” He asked worriedly just to get no response and a blank stare from the man. His face worn with worry as he took a hold of Jack’s shoulders, leading him up the stairs and to his private bath. He sat Jack on the edge of the tub , kneeling in front of him and undoing his shirt to try and find any source for the blood, unable to find any wounds on Jack himself.

With a sigh he stood up and went over to the sink, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it with warm water before going back over to Jack and taking the bloodied shirt completely off, using the warm cloth to wipe any blood gently from his skin, Jack putting up no sort of fight. After having him cleaned up he stood him back up and brought him to his bed, sitting him down before he made his way over to a dresser and found some sort of pajamas for the man. Almost as if Rowaldson was taking care of a child he changed him out of the dirty clothes and into his night clothes and laid him under the covers, tucking him in before sitting on the side of the bed, placing a hand lightly on the man’s cheek. “Just sleep Jack.” His words were quiet and soothing as Jack closed his eyes as if obeying a command and slipping off into a deep sleep.

Rowaldson sat with Jack until he knew he would not wake back up before getting up and picking the mans pants up off the floor and going to grab the bloody shirt from the bathroom. He sighed softly as he bent down to pick it up,  _ Jeez Jack, what did you go and do now?  _ He shook his head and picked it up before silently leaving the room, shutting the lights and door on his way out. He went back downstairs to throw the clothes away before making his way back to the front door and just staring at the bloodied weapon for some time before picking it up, taking it to the downstairs bathroom to wash it off before stashing it in some closet.

After some time just thinking he finally went back to grab the duffel bad and went back to the living area. He slipped from his still torn pants and into the pajamas Jack had packed him, deciding to just sleep on the couch for the night. While laying on the couch he just stared up at the ceiling, he would have to hide what happened from Jack, he had to act like nothing happened. With another quiet sigh he rolled onto his side after figuring it’d be the least painful to sleep that way, his arm still wrapped under his head. He had a rather sleepless night, part due to the pain growing in intensity as the medicated balm wore off, other part as he worried what had been done.

Rowaldson stirred with a quiet and pained groan when the sun began to shine in his eyes, another groan slipping out as he sat himself up, he was still so exhausted. Leaning over and reaching into the pockets of his torn up pants he found his bottle of joy, popping it open and taking two; he had forgotten to take his nightly dose. After setting the bottle down he stood and slowly made his way to the kitchen, setting to make a fresh pot of coffee as he knew Jack would be waking soon as well. After setting it up he went back to where his duffel bag sat, changing into the spare uniform that was brought and pocketing his joy bottle, placing the other clothes into the bag in its place. Once dressed he made his way back to the kitchen to set about making some sort of breakfast for the two of them, deciding on some eggs and sausage along with some toast along with fresh jam, quietly humming as he did.

——————————————————————

_ Jack’s POV _

Jack sat up in bed, still confused as to when he had made it back home, even into pajamas and his bed.He sat there for a while just trying to remember the night before, only resulting in a headache. He whined quietly as he got up from his bed and made his way to the door, the smell of food hitting his nose as soon as it opening, making his stomach growl. Man how he was hungry. He brushed his hair somewhat with his fingers as he walked lazily down the stairs and the the kitchen, a small smile coming to his lips as he saw Rowaldson sitting at the table, two plates and cups set out, one waiting for Jack. With a quiet murr he walked to sit with Rowaldson at the table, almost immediately digging into the food, another quiet but happy murr coming from him as he ate and sipped his coffee. The noises gaining a light chuckle from the Constable.

“Hungry there Sir?” Rowaldson teased in a playful manner as Jack flushed lightly, swallowing the food and cleared his throat, smiling over to Rowaldson. Jack nodded a little bit, finishing his food at a more leisurely fashion now. Once finished he stood from the table and went to put his dishes in the sink, doing the same with the Constables plate after he had finished, pouring them both some more coffee before he went about washing the dishes and Rowaldson read the daily redactor articles. They were silent for a while, just the sound of the running tap being able to be heard before Jack finally spoke up.

“Rowaldson, did something.. weird happen last night after I came home?” His words were curious although they did have traces of worry mixed with them. Jack looked over to see Rowaldson shake his head, giving a gentle and reassuring smile to Jack. “Nothing at all Sir, though you were exhausted when you got back. Mighta had a good ‘ol chase.” Rowaldson’s voice reflected how his smile looked. “You dropped my clothes to me before you made your way to bed yourself.” He chuckled just lightly as Jack nodded, going silent once more and finishing the dishes, setting them in the drying rack. He shut the water off and dried his hands, leaning against the counter and observing the Constable as he sipped at his own coffee, gladly pouring Rowaldson more when he had drank his cup and held it up in a silent question.

The two of them relaxed for a short while like this before Rowaldson finally setting the papers down and got up, stretching ever so slightly with a soft groan as the bigger of the wounds stretched, looking over to the clocking hanging above a china cabinet with a soft sigh. “It’d seem it is time for me to head out, got to head over to the barracks, put things away and get my patrol route for the day.” There was a tiredness to his voice, he wasn’t all that happy having to go on patrols after all the things that happened the night before.

Jack gave another small nod as he placed both their cups in the sink, offering him another gentle smile. “Of course, do stay safe Constable.” Jack cautioned as he leaned back against the counter and watched as the Constable walked back off to retrieve the duffel bag and head out. He stayed where he was until he heard the front door open and close, sighing as he made his way to his study. He was a bit surprised when he saw that the room wasn’t the mess he had left it in.  _ Did he do this?  _ He asked himself as he walked over to the desk, subconsciously smiling at the small gesture from the Constable.

Most of his day went by as he went over his plans and writing down more ideas to try to get back to his normal routine, figuring the best way was to set something up in his refurbished basement. He did his best to keep all the papers organized as he did go through them. It was late afternoon when he finally had a list of all of the things he would need, taking the paper with him as he went upstairs to get dressed all while he tried to figure out how he he would manage to get out to get everything. He didn’t have to worry about the wellies but the doctors and Constable’s were another story.

Jack had busied himself as best as he could to keep his mind from wandering and away from giving himself another migraine for trying to patch that hole in his memory. Over the next few days he managed to slip out during the day to grab some things from local stores and some stuff he needed from the broadcasting tower, all without being caught thanks to the help of Rowaldson who agreed to keep the routes free. Jack hadn’t had any recent episodes or blackouts through those days either. He was grateful for that. He had the basement all set up and ready for radio broadcasting, he still needed a few more things before he would be able to film down there. He had also been able to reinforced his doors and windows, making it much harder to break in.

Rowaldson hadn’t come around for a while, Jack hoped he was recovering okay. While turning the heat on in the basement he brainstormed small ways to surprise the Constable as a thanks for his help, the small hidden park flashing in his mind.  _ That’s it! I’ll set up a picnic for him! _ Jack exclaimed with a smile, a picnic was a perfect idea. Finger sandwiches, little crackers with different sorts of cheeses, maybe even some fine wine.  _ Yes, yes! That is perfect! _ He practically squealed to himself, he felt no shame, he was alone. He was excited at the idea of doing something for the Constable, even if it was as small as a picnic.

Jack virtually skipped as he made his way up the basement stairs and went to a closet near the kitchen, grabbing a decent sized wicker basket before bouncing back to the kitchen. He took a glimpse at the clock, there was plenty of time to set this into action and he wasted no time as he set about getting everything packed. He placed a few cooler packs at the bottom of the basket, laying a decorative rags over them before setting in a few porcelain plates and two crystal wine glasses, being careful to set them where they will not break, waltzing over to his wine rack, finding a nice bottle of Pinot noir and going to carefully place it in the basket as well. Wrapping some cloth napkins he put them between all the glass before setting another over them all.

After the dish ware and wine were set up he set about making the finger sandwiches and cutting the cheeses that would best go with the wine. He was extremely careful as he wrapped the brie in a gentle cloth, doing the same with the Camembert and crackers, all in their own separate cloths. He left wrapping the sandwiches for last before bring everything to the basket, aligning everything as best as he could without smushing another. Shutting the basket before going to the closet for the last thing, the blanket. He chose out a red and white checkered blanket and folded it where it would fit nicely between the lid of the basket and the handles. Happy with everything Jack set out to the spot to get everything set up, knowing Rowaldson would show up in an hour or so for his break.

—————————————————————————-

_ Constable Rowaldsons POV _

Rowaldson’s hair was brushed back even though he was carrying his helmet rather then wearing it on his way back to the barracks, gaining a few glances from the wellies around, all surprised at seeing a Constable out on the street not fully “dressed” some would call it. He offered his usually cheery greetings as he walked, noticing a police barracked blocking off one of the allies. His stomach dropped when he saw the blood stain, thinking back to how Jack came in, shaking the thought off as he continued on his way to the barracks. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, he didn’t want to give it any power of him. With a sigh he got to the barracks and swiped his keycard, going straight to his room, kind of glad the halls were silent.

After he had set his back on his bed he went off to the medic’s room, he had to have the bandages changed out to avoid any infection. He was met with a barrage of questions; where he was last night, what had happened to him, who did it. All the common questions. With a sigh he shook his head, wincing as the medic stitched up the deeper wounds. “I had double patrol on the infected area, bloody plague-ies ganged up. Poor lad wouldn’t of lasted much longer.” His voice cracked slightly at the new stings of the needle lacing through his skin all while the doctor hummed along to the words said. “I ended up getting out by the skin of my teeth, went straight to someone I knew that was closest.”

The doctor was concentrated mainly on making clean stitches on a large and squirming Constable though he still kept his ear open. “Well, who was it Constable? A doctor friend I am presuming?” The doctors voice had that cold tone as most did, though he was intrigued, tilting his head slightly as he saw Rowaldson shake his head. “No? Well whoever it was they seemed to have known what they were doing.” The doctor spoke with a approving hum as he tied off the last stitch and dressed it once more, giving a small pat to the man’s shoulder afterwards to signal he was finished, chuckling softly as he felt the Constable un-tense under his hand. “Do give whoever it was my thanks, made my job that much easier.” He spoke, giving a bottle of painkillers to the Constable.

Rowaldson nodded a little, sighing a breathe of relief now that the doctor was done with his stitches, pocketing the bottle with a small thanks. He carefully stood from the chair he was straddling and carefully pulled his shirt down, tucking it back in and slipping his coat jacket back on. “Thank you Oldershaw, it is much appreciated.” He graciously thanked the doctor as he buttoned his coat and straightened it out, placing his helmet on as he did, making sure his hair was tucked away. He thanked the doctor again before turning to leave the room and stopping in his tracks.

“Did you hear about the body found earlier? Poor girl was beaten beyond recognition.” Oldershaw shook his head in dismay as he cleaned up the mess of dirty bandages and wrappers of new bandages.  _ No, it couldn’t be.. _ Rowaldson dismissed the thought that it could’ve been Jack who had attacked her. “I had not, god rest her soul though.” Rowaldson replied blankly before bidding the doctor farewell and leaving quickly before he could hear anything else. The knot had begun to form in his stomach again, popping another blackberry before pressing outside to go to his patrol route, the route happening to be by Jack’s house. 

Rowaldson had been pulled aside that day by Jack, being asked to keep the paths Jack needed to take the next few days to get the supplies he needed clear of doctors and other Constables. He blinked and didn’t hesitate to agree, keeping up this up for the next few days. He kept requesting the routes given to him on the days Jack asked, always insisting he could handle them on his own. Of course they never made a fuss about the less work, making it much easier to complete this little plan. As requested, Rowaldson kept the paths clear of the threats to Jack, kind of glad when the last day came.

After the last day he went back to his normal patrol route, his days feeling so slow at this point. He made sure to stay on top of his joy, also popping a pain pill whenever the stabbing pain began to seep back. He was overjoyed when he was relieved onto his break that day, making his way through the streets to his little park to take a break from not only work but the rest of the world. Once at the park he was shocked to see Jack sitting in his Sunday best on a checkered blanket with the little picnic all set out, his mask sitting to the side of him. Rowaldson’s heart skipped a beat when he first set his eyes on Jack, admiring his elegance as he was outlined by the sun, it falling perfectly to frame his face as he was sat watching the tree above.

Rowaldson was too stunned to notice Jack had turned to look over at him, a smile on his face as he motioned the Constable over. He stumbled over and took a seat next to Jack, setting his helmet and mask down beside him, clearing his throat before returning the warm smile to Jack. “Jack, I’m speechless. You didn’t have to do this.” His tone was one of amazement, a chuckle coming from Jack as he waved it off. 

“Constable this was the least I could do to thank you for all you have done for me the past few days. Without you I wouldn’t of been able to get everything together.” Jack said praisingly, he was glad the Constable had actually shown up. He reached into the basket pulling the glasses out and the bottle of wine. “Would you like some?” He offered to the Constable with a look of question, smiling as the Constable nodded. Jack popped the bottle open gracefully and poured them both a glass and handed on of them to Rowaldson, holding his own up when he took the other glass. “To a hope of a beautiful future together.” Jack toasted with a light flush to his cheeks.

Rowaldson chuckled heartily as he saw the flush after the toast, holding his glass up and toasting back. “To us.” He cooed lightly as they both took a sip of their wine. His worries began to melt away as time seemed to stop, all while they were just sitting together under a tree, eating cheese and drinking wine to the setting sun. They spent what felt like hours together, just talking about random things they could remember from before the train. Jack had more memories of that time, most of the times he spent with his daughter. While it seemed like it upset Jack to remember, it also brought him some nostalgia of the simpler times, making Rowaldson glad to listen. 

They ended up finishing the food and wine, also moving the blanket to out under the stars after the sun had set. They were laying closer now, pointing out constellations and making up ones, even joking around a little. It felt nice to spend this time together, time they didn’t need to worry about anything. Rowaldson wasn’t even all that worried about keeping Jack out past curfew, they were safe and sound where they were, he wasn’t even stressing over whether Jack would black out again or not. He was there with him now, he could protect him. Their laughs had died down and they were staring up in a comfortable silence now.

It stayed this way for a short while before Rowaldson felt Jack’s head resting against his chest, his arm lightly draped over his ribs. Rowaldson’s heartbeat sped up for a short time getting a small snicker from Jack before finally he moved his arm around Jack, his hand resting in the dip of his waist as his other arm was still under his head. His heart finally settled after a few moments, keeping the silence for a short while longer. “Hey Jack?” He asked softly and gently, his eyes still watching the star lit sky. A small “Hmm?” Came from Jack as he didn’t really move, too relaxed to want to move. “If you could have anything you wanted, what would you want?” The question hung in the air for a while as they listened to the still night breeze.

Jack moved around slightly to lay his hand over Rowaldson’s lower chest, moving to rest his chin over his hand and look up at him. “Anything?” He asked before continuing after seeing Rowaldson nod and look down to him. “Well.. I would have my daughter back, all the kids back actually. I’d want the world to go back to normal, how it was before.” Jack reminisced, smiling weakly. “Though one thing I would not change,” Jack shifted again to move and straddle over the Constables hips, Rowaldson sitting up and leaning back on his hands as they were now basically face to face, Jack setting his arms up around his neck. “Is you.” He purred softly out to him, leaning up to press his lips to the Constable’s softly but lovingly.

The suddenness of the others lips against his own stunned Rowaldson once again, taking a moment before he kissed Jack back. He shifted ever so slightly to lean on a single arm, the other wrapping around Jack’s waist, pulling his body closer to his own. Relishing in the kiss for a short while, dazed with how soft Jack’s lips were and how sweet his scent was with how close he was now. When the kiss finally broke the two of them stared at each other, both in the same soft of daze. With a small smile, Rowaldson leaned forward and initiated another kiss, Jack returning it with a hunger that indicated he had been starving for this. They both laughed softly in the kiss, both kissing each other with layers of the same hunger. It was an amazing end to an amazing night, both men content as they finally pulled apart to breath, laying back down and just cuddling under the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

A few days had passed since the two’s little date and ever since, the begun to spend more and more time together. Rowaldson spent the majority of his free time over with Jack, he had even spent a few nights over at his house. Of course this didn’t come without a cost. The other Constable’s had begun to tease him about his new “lady friend”, all in good spirits though. Little did any of them know though that it wasn’t a lady, and thankfully they didn’t suspect it could be Jack Worthing. 

Rowaldson was trying to eat some breakfast in peace before he had to set out, rolling his eyes at the remarks, mocking kissing noises and fake moans. “Oh Constable!” Stubbs cried out in a high voice, a few chuckles from coming from Hunt and Millais before they joined in. Millais took to making slapping noises as the other two shook the table they sat at and kept this charade up, Stubbs making girly moans and Hunt taking the role of Rowaldson in all this mix. Rowaldson choked on his oatmeal as he heard the moans and sounds coming from them, turning to glare at the three as he bit back a laugh. “Jesus, would you bloody mind not doing that when I am trying to eat?” He mocked anger in his tone but it was clear he was joking.

The air was still for a short period of time as they all just looked at each other, the three looking like deer in headlights before they broke out in a fit of laughter. Rowaldson couldn’t hold it in as he began to laugh along with them. It was Millais who was the first to break from the laughing fit. “Say Rowaldson, how is it going with your new ‘friend’?” He asked as he wiped a tear away from his eye, finger quoting the word friend as he said it. The rest of them soon settled down as well, Rowaldson took a moment to catch his breath before he responded. “Quite well actually. I was thinking of bringing them some of the glowing flowers from the garden district.”

They just exchanged a few different looks at what Rowaldson said. “Are you sure you want to go over there? Those bloody wastrels won’t take to kindly to your presence you know.” Hunt warned him as Millais and Stubbs nodded in agreement making Rowaldson just sigh. “Yeah I know, I’m not some fucking idiot Hunt.” Rowaldson had a bit of bite to it, kind of annoyed at their blatant doubt he could go and not get swarmed. He pushed himself up from the table, taking the bowl to the kitchen and ignored the groups shocked murmurs from his small outbreak. After setting the bowl in the sink he silently walked back to his room to grab his mask, helmet and gloves.

Rowaldson headed out and started his walk to his patrol route, slipping his gloves on as he walked out. He made his usual daily greetings as he walked along, finding it a bit harder to hide his annoyance. _They won’t let me live down that night will they?_ He rolled his eyes again at the thought, sighing softly as he reached into his pocket retrieving his joy and taking one before pocketing it again. He did his patrols rather silently, ignoring the other Constable’s specifically. He was more then happy when he was relieved for the next Constable to take over his route, walking briskly towards the hatch, he would prove them wrong.

The Constable had decided the hatch would be the fastest way to the Garden District from the Parade district. He made some greetings to the staff of the fashion building as he walked through and to their basement, they never really minded the Constable’s using the hatch. It had taken half the time it would’ve if he had walked the streets to get to Lud’s Holm, giving him plenty of time to find the flowers. Once out of the hatch he slowly climbed out of the window and crouched as he made his way into the fields, avoiding the wastrels to the best of his ability as he looked for the flowers. When he finally found a plant he clipped the stem far enough down they would easily sit above the rim of a vase. After obtaining the flowers he made his way quickly but cautiously back to the hatch, climbing back through the window of the hut and going back into the hatch, walking his way down through the tracks back to the Parade. 

Rowaldson had lost track of the time while on his small adventure, the sun was already beginning to set as he made his way back out of the store after coming back up out of the hatch and basement, noticing the glow coming off of the flowers growing as it got darker. The group from earlier watched as Rowaldson walked past, aghast expressions on their faces as they saw the flowers and the Constable still in perfect condition. He shot them a look as if to say ‘I told you so.’ Before he made his way swiftly to Jack’s house. He chose to silently enter the house to surprise Jack, a bit confused as he heard his voice coming from the kitchen.  _ Is he talking to himself? _ He stifled a chuckle as he quietly walked to the kitchen, his hand held behind his back with the flowers.

—————————————————————————

_ Jack’s POV _

Jack enjoyed the time he got to spend with the Constable, it had kept his mind from wandering to horrid things again. Jack had even begun his radio broadcasts again, though he relied on Rowaldson to bring him the stories he would speak about on the broadcasts, not that either were complying about this set up. Everything seemed to be going perfectly in his life for once in all those years. Little did he know how things would turn for the worst.

It was like any other day, the same routine with the same people. The only difference was a piercing pain he felt throughout his head as if someone was jamming an ice pick through his brain. He did his best to ignore the pain and act as if nothing was wrong, doing what he could to assure Rowaldson that he was okay. Halfway through his day he could sense something was dearly wrong but wrote it off all on this “headache” he had, he could hear this small voice clawing at the back of his mind although he could not make out a single word it was saying, but he knew it couldn’t be good as every time he heard it a sharp pain shot through his ears.

Jack ended up cutting the late afternoon broadcast short, unable to focus on reading out his script he had prepared. All the words were blurring together and incomprehensible. He groaned quietly back away from the mic as he held his head. “W-well I am afraid we have come to the e-end of our time,” He choked out as he tried to keep his voice as normal as possible with the splitting pain. “Tune in tomorrow for some more wonderful stories.” His speech was rushed but he didn’t care, quickly clicking the mic off after the last word slipped from his lips cueing The Make Believes songs to begin on their endless loop.

Stumbling up from his chair he gripped the desk to steady himself with one hand as the other gripped at his hair in an attempt to re-route the pain. He only had taken a few shaking steps towards the basement’s stair before he collapsed onto the ground, both his hands now going to grab and hold his head now as he screamed out, he was in agony and he didn’t know why. “For fucks sake go away!” He cried out as he curled in on himself, not caring that he had spoken the words out load, he just wanted it to stop. And for a few moments it did, Jack shakingly sitting up as he had a brief moment of relief until something flashed in his mind.  _ Was that.. _ another shot ran across his mind, it was a picture of the night he had gaps of in his memory. A petrified face frozen in a scream, it all played out so quickly after that. 

A splitting pain shot through his head with each snapshot, all gone as quick as they had shown. Jack was hunched over when it all stopped, the pain, the snaps of that night. They were all gone, having come and left so quickly. He sat like this for quite some time as his mind and body was still processing the events that had just happened; the pain all day, that voice, those pictures..  _ What were they even of again?  _ He questioned himself as he stayed down for a while longer before finally and cautiously pushing himself up from the floor, he knew they weren’t anything good though. He sighed and rubbed his temples as he slowly made his ways upstairs.

Jack went straight to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, taking his time as he walked. He eyed the darkening sky out past the window above the sink as he sipped at his water. “How long was I down there?” He was speaking out loud again but as far as he was concerned he was still alone thus meaning it did not matter if he thought out loud. He sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to recall anything he saw once more with no luck, nearly dropping the glass in his hand when he heard a voice behind him. “I would assume you were down there a few hours.” 

Jack set the glass down on the counter before spinning on his heels and waltzing over to Rowaldson, overjoyed to see the Constable. With a contented sigh he wrapped his arms around the Constable, pulling him in close and tight in an embrace. Rowaldson chuckled lightly as he hugged him back, gently placing a kiss on top of Jack’s head. “Now now, what got you all excited?~” He lovingly teased Jack as he kept his hands at rest on the man’s waist as he pulled back enough for them to look at each other.

“Nothing, I am just glad you’re here.~” Jack cooed joyously before pulling the Constable close once more, his head pressing contentedly against his chest. He delighted in hearing another chuckle coming up from Rowaldson’s chest and the feeling of his arms wrapped so closely around him. He felt safe. Jack didn’t want to ever pull away but he eventually did when he finally took notice to feeling something that rested in one of the Constable’s hands. He took a few steps back to see a bouquet of a slightly glowing flowers in his hand, a sheepish Constable attached to the hand, chuckling lightly as Rowaldson rubbed the back of his neck.

“Heh, I was trying to come to surprise you with these,” Rowaldson spoke, a small smile resting on his lips as he had taken his mask off the second he came in, his hand holding the bouquet out to the man before him. “I hadn’t really factored such a warm welcome.” He laughed softly as Jack took the bouquet from his hand, asking Rowaldson what they were. “They’re night blooming non-suchs. They only grow over in the garden district. They are beautiful once the moonlight hits them.” He informed the man as he watched him nodded and go about getting them in a vase of water and set out where a moonlight beam would hit them.

Jack stood over the table for a little while just admiring the flowers, smiling as he felt Rowaldson’s arms wrap around him from behind. “Thank you Alexander, they are beautiful.” He thanked as he leaned back into the Constable, setting his hand gently over one of the arms around his waist, murring quietly as he felt the others lips press against the back of his neck. “Anytime. I am glad you like them.” Rowaldson cooed softly to Jack, placing a few kisses upon his skin before Jack turned in his arms, his own arms going up around the Constable’s neck. Rowaldson smirked slightly as as he pulled Jack closer, peppering his face with soft but loving kisses, gaining laughs and some playful protests to the kisses.

The two were so caught up with each other they hadn’t really taken notice to the flowers opening until a semi-bright violet light filled the dim kitchen. They both stopped and turned their attention to the flowers, queuing a chorus of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ from the pair, neither having quite expected such beauty from the moonlit flowers. Rowaldson was the first to look away, turning his attention back to the Jack, a smile coming back to his lips as he watched the wonder in Jack’s eyes. It was like time was frozen for a while before Jack finally turned back to look at Rowaldson, a grin on his lips as he did. Jack laughed a little as he saw the Constable look away for a moment, a bit embarrassed to have been caught staring at him.

Jack watched as Rowaldson’s face turned to one of worry, his eyes following to what the Constable was looking at, seeing the clock before looking back to Rowaldson. “I am guessing you are passed your starting time for patrol?” Jack asked gently, pulling Rowaldson back to reality and watching him nod. Reaching up he gently cupped one of the Constable’s cheeks, turning him to face him again, his gentle smile still on his lips. “It’s alright Alex, go do your rounds. I’ll be upstairs when you get back.” Rowaldson nodded again, leaning down to softly kiss Jack goodbye before pulling away and heading to the front door to leave. Jack watched him for some time before doing some light cleaning and heading upstairs to get ready for bed, all worry of earlier’s events having faded completely away, or at least for the time being.

Time slowly ticked by as he sat in a lounge chair in the corner of his room with a lamp on a table next to it, reading a book as he sat in silence. A similar feeling from earlier returning although it wasn’t particularly painful this time around. His vision went dark as his subconscious blacked out for what felt like eternity. When he came to everything felt fuzzy, unable to move when he tried to even move his arm, his vision still dark. It all felt weird, even when he could see things again it was as if he was watching through a tv screen, almost as if it was all a recording. _ What’s going on? _ His voice echoed in his head, he didn’t like any of this. His subconscious fell dark once more, an anxious feeling washing over him when he came back again and saw ‘he’ was now outside, walking towards a destination he didn’t know.

Jack went through this on and off motion of his subconscious as his body moved on what he still thought, and would think for a long time, was on it’s own. Each time he flicked on his anxiety grew, a few times he saw the glint of the street lights on something in his hand. The second to last time he flicked back on he caught the middle of a horrible act of violence against some wellie he didn’t even recognize before blacking back out. It had all felt like a dream, and when he came around next he saw no evidence that it was ever real. He was back in his home and in bed, his clothes from before he blacked out no where to be seen. “Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you.” The voice startled Jack, quickly fading to relief when he saw who it was.

“It is alright, do not worry Alex.” Jack reassured the Constable as he crawled over the bed to where Rowaldson was sitting, leaning against his back as he wrapped his arms firmly around his rib cage while his ear was gently pressed against his back. “Welcome back.” His voice was soft and had some hints of distress to it which Rowaldson quickly picked up on, gently pulling the mans arms from around him and pulling him around and into his lap, holding him close as he worriedly looked down at him. “Are you okay Jack? Is something the matter?” His tone was one of compassion as he softly spoke.

Jack nodded a little as he leaned forward into the Constable chest now, his arms wrapping back around him after he had been pulled over Rowaldson’s lap. A feeling of safety coming over him as he felt their arms closely wrapped around him, melting most of his anxiety away from what he assumed was a dream. “Yeah.. Just had a bad dream.” Rowaldson felt some doubt but didn’t press further as he held Jack close until he felt him finally relax in his arms, moving to stand as he held Jack up with no real effort needed. He walked up to the top off the bed, shifting Jack just slightly so he could pull the blankets down and lay down with him laying them onto their sides. He pulled the blankets over them both after he had turned slightly to shut the last lamp off, keeping Jack close to him. He thought it was kinda cute how clingy Jack got sometimes, and of course he didn’t mind it.

They laid there for some time, Jack’s breathing leveling out slowly, Rowaldson finally allowing sleep to wash over him as soon as he knew Jack had fallen asleep as well. Jack kept his arms so closely wrapped around the Constable, finding comfort in having him so close and slowly coming to relax enough to fall asleep, the ‘dream’ still tugging at the back of his mind as he did. But he knew Rowaldson would protect him and keep him safe, he knew he didn’t have to worry with him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for how long it took to upload this and for how short it was. I'll be trying to make it up by either adding more to the next chapter or uploading another part of the series that includes alternate versions of some of the scenes of the main story.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

Rowaldson had a rather uneventful night on patrols after he had set off out of Jack’s home. He hated the new requirement to wear gas masks on all night patrols now, he only saw it as an another way to make his job more annoying. The Constable still made sure to stay on top of his joy schedule, not wanting to risk setting off a doctor, shuddering slightly at the thought of one. He would never admit it but Rowaldson had a bit of a fear of them, something about the doctors just felt.. off. He was so distracted he didn’t noticed when a low fog began to roll in, the the pasture dropping a few degrees as it did. The sudden drop of temperature pulled Rowaldson back into reality, stopping for a few moments to watch the fog before he continued to patrol.

Shortly after the fog had rolled in he ran into another Constable set up on the same route as him, both stopping to chat for a few minutes. They ended up chatting about the new protocol that had been enacted a few days before, even talking about the weird new fog that had rolled in and the cold temperatures that seemed to come along with it. After a while they got back to walking in their separate directions. The fog was gone just as suddenly as it had rolled in, the temperatures rising as it dissipated. The rest of his patrol crept by slowly and silently, relief hitting him when he saw it was time for him to finally head back to Jack’s.

Rowaldson wasted no time as he went straight back to the house, not surprised to find it dark and silent.  _ Jack probably is already in bed. _ He thought to himself as he shut the front door quietly and locked it. He sat on the steps as he undid his boots, placing them by the front door before making his way upstairs, undoing his jackets belt and buttons as he walked. He was not all that surprised to see Jack buried under the blankets, doing his best to get changed into some pajamas he began to keep there for the night’s like this. After getting changed, the Constable took his mask and helmet off, setting them on Jack’s chair before walking silently around the room, flicking the lights off.

After all the lights had been shut off he took a seat at the foot of the bed, just wanting to sit and relax for a few moments before he would lay down to actually sleep. He quietly sighed as he hunched over slightly, his arms resting against his thighs, sitting there for a short while before he felt Jack’s arms go around him and lean into his back. He cocked an eyebrow at the suddenness of the movements, apologizing for waking him. A red flag went off in his brain from how jack had responded, knowing something was wrong but after having pulled him into his lap and had asked what was wrong he knew Jack didn’t want to talk further about the matter. He just nodded and moved them up to the top of the bed and fell asleep with him held close.

By the time the sun had begun to come up over the horizon they were both fast asleep. Jack ended up only sleeping for a few hours before he woke again in a cold sweat. For a while he had slept dreamlessly but towards the end flashes of what he still hoped was just a dream began to flash again. He just stared blankly into the Constables chest for a while after he woke as he calmed back down before slipping slowly from his arms and off the bed. He did it slowly so he would not wake Rowaldson, he wanted to wake him up with breakfast. Quietly he slipped from the room and down to the kitchen to go make breakfast for the two of them.

Rowaldson stirred in bed when Jack had slipped off, rolling onto his back as he stayed fast asleep. He stayed this way for at least 30 minutes before Jack came back up with a tray with toast, oatmeal with cut up fruit in it and some coffee. He groaned quietly with Jack’s first attempt to wake him, rolling onto his side with the second. “Five more minutes..” He grumbled sleepily, his voice a bit raspy as he spoke. He was slowly waking but he didn’t want to, though when Jack mentioned something about “No kisses for the rest of the month” he seemed to wake almost instantaneously. Jack quietly laughed at seeing how the Constable reacted to the teasing, setting the tray over his lap after he had sat up, grinning as Rowaldson’s eyes seemed to light up a the sight of the food, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Do enjoy Alex.” Jack cooed as he sauntered from the room and back downstairs to clean up his little mess from breakfast.

The Constable murred softly as he felt the kiss, calling out a thank you as he watched Jack leave to go downstairs. He took no time to dig into the food, delighted with the little gesture from the man. After he finished eating he climbed up out of bed, stretching with a few pops of his back, picking the tray up off the bed and walking downstairs. After setting the tray on the kitchen counter, clearing the dishes to the sink before walking over to where Jack was sitting at the table, leaning down to gently kiss the top of his head. “Thank you for breakfast Jack, it was lovely as always.” The Constable praised the man before him, his warm smile still plastered on his face.

Jack beamed at the praising words and the soft kisses upon his head, leaning his head backwards to look up at the Constable, mirroring the smile. “Of course Constable, you do need your energy after all.” Rowaldson chuckled lightly as he watched Jack lean his head back, moving his hands to cup both of his cheeks. “I have to go get ready to head out Jack.” This statement made Jack pout a little but it didn’t last for long before Rowaldson had leaned down and kissed him, placing a few soft kisses against his lips before pulling away, kissing the tip of his nose then his forehead before finally standing. Rowaldson stroked the mans cheeks for a moment of two before he left to head back upstairs to start getting ready, Jack left a blushing mess at the table.

Rowaldson waited until he was back up in the bedroom, chuckling to himself. He adored how adorable Jack got when he blushed, replaying the image in his head as he made the bed , setting all the pillows on top of the freshly made bed after. He hummed a soft tune to himself as he went to the closet and pulled out a fresh uniform, changing into it and picking up last nights clothes and pajamas and setting them in the hamper before making his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and flossed before brushing his hair into place, walking back to pick up his helmet and clipping it on. He took his truncheon and holstered it, pocketing his joy after taking one before finally picking his mask up and heading downstairs. He got his boots, lacing them up and making sure they were tightly on before making his way back to the kitchen.

Stifling a chuckle the Constable walked over to the still blushing man, leaning down to kiss his head. “Be good now you hear?” Rowaldson spoke with a firm but playful tone gaining a small snicker from Jack as he nodded a little. Rowaldson laughed a little with him as he placed another kiss or two on top of Jack’s head before he made his way to front door, heading off to where he had to be for the morning route. He had been put in one of the other villages for patrols that day. He climbed into a near by popper, going through to a popper in Hamlyn village. After stepping out he made his way straight to the streets he was assigned, speeding up when he finally realized that he was late. He slowed when he passed a group of a few Constable’s talking. “Did you hear about wellie they found last night?” One of them asked the small group. “Yeah, they say she was a similar case to the last.” Another responded

Rowaldson’s thoughts began to run rapid at hearing this, unable to hear the rest of the conversation.  _ Another.. death? Similar to the.. last? _ The Constable shook his head as he kept on walking. His entire patrol was plagued with worries and concern about Jack and what was going on.  _ Does he even know?  _ He questioned and sighed softly, he would ask him later. With a hopeful thought it was just a downer someone had beaten and left on the street he kept on his route, focusing on work to keep his mind from wandering back to the thought.

—————————————————————

_ Jack’s POV _

Even after Rowaldson had left Jack still sat at the table, his blushing slowly fading away. He was content to finally have another person around after so many years of being basically alone besides the occasional time spent with workers at the broadcast tower. Jack stayed sitting at the table, gazing at the flowers the Constable had brought him as he finished up his last cup of coffee, setting the cup in the sink after finishing it up. He hummed softly as he did the few dishes in the sink before he went to get dressed for the day. He decided on a light blue shirt with a striped tie along with a gray sweater and some slacks. 

Jack had pushed the ‘dream’ to the back of his mind, giving it no real thought as he slipped some shoes on, he was going to go for a walk finally. He walked over to his dresser and picked up his mask, heading to head back downstairs while a free hand combed his hair down to a presentable state. As he was descending the stairs a small voice spoke at the back of his mind, too sinister to be his normal conscious.  _ Are you sure it would be smart to go out there Jacky? _ Jack froze on the step he was on, it almost sounded like someone was talking behind him. He turned to look and saw no one. “Who’s there?!” He called out to an empty house, startled when he heard the voice again.

_ Awe, how sad. You cannot even recognize me anymore. I guess that joy really did a number on you, huh Jack?  _ The voice called out with a dry laugh, a tormenting undertone to the words it ‘spoke’. Jack was confused, what was this person talking about? Did he know them? “Who are you?” The unease very clear in his voice as he called out. Another more sinister laugh came from what sounded like his left ear, moving to the back of his head like they were behind him again.  _ My my, you do not even know your own self. How pitiful. _ The voice had stopped laughing with his last two words. This further confused Jack, the discomfort growing the more he gave it thought. “Me? But.. how? I’m.. me, how can there be another?’ This thought gained a disapproving click of the voice’s tongue.

_ Jack, there is only ONE you, we are one. You just forgot about me when that blasted joy was made. Or rather I should say, THEY locked me away.  _ The anger was very present in the way the voice spoke, as if he had a resentment of someone or something. “What do you mean ‘locked you away”? Who did?” Jack just wanted answers at this point, what else did he not remember?  _ Those things you call doctors. They locked those memories away Jack, the memories of what those things did to you. What they did to US. Do you really not remember the first time you tried to take joy? _ A hint of what sounded like pity mixed into to his question. “The first time? I took joy?” Jack tried thinking back on it, a stabbing pain coming from inside his head as he did as if his body was trying to block him from remembering something bad.

Taking a seat on the steps as to not fall down them he held his head as he winced, a soft sigh coming from the right of him.  _ Here, let me try to help.  _ The voice was still one of pity, the pain slowly subsiding though. Something slowly made it’s way past the fog, a memory surfacing. As soon as it was fully uncovered it began to play, it was from the period of time right after his daughter had been taken and killed for still being in Wellington Wells. A new medicine had been introduced, a medicine to help forget the pain and sorrow, to replace those feelings with a unending joy. Jack had been on his first day of the job he had received after, his job to be the face of Wellington Wells. He was one of the first few to try the refined version of joy they had made, the hope of being able to be happy again overwhelming.

Jack saw himself sitting on a table in the Wellington Wells health institute, a white capsule in a small cup being handed to him by one of the few doctors that were in the room. He took the cup and took the pill from inside, it had a sweet scent of vanilla. He took it without a lot of hesitation, swallowing it down. He sat there for a while expecting something to happen, frowning when nothing did. He watched as the doctors around the room exchanged glances, his stomach twisting in knots as he knew something was wrong. He jumped a little bit when the one who gave him the cup cleared his throat. “Well Mr. Worthing, we will have to do some more tests as it’d seem even our strongest dose has done nothing to help.” The sickening smile spread across the doctors face as Jack felt a sharp stabbing pain in the side of his neck, his vision going to black.

The memory began to fade off. He knew there was more but his head was singing when he came out of this one, deciding it would be smart to wait a while before trying to remember anything more. A few tears streamed down his face, the ghost of the syringe still lasting where it had been stabbed in. He reached a hand up to softly rub over it. “What did they mean more tests?” He called out weakly, expecting the voice to reply but it never did. He wiped the tears away as he slowly stood up, shakingly walking down the last few steps. Now more then anything he had to go do something to clear his mind. Taking a few deep breaths he slipped his mask on, smoothing it on before he stepped outside his house, the forced smile making it hard to guess what he was truly feeling.

Jack made his way around the Parade, greeting some of the overly joyed fans as he passed them. He ignored all the looks and mumbles from the Constables, avoiding the doctors all together as he knew they would not hesitate to jump him. He kept about his walk all while thinking back to the memories he had gotten back, the feeling as if something else was banging to get through the drug induced wall that was slowly deteriorating. He hummed softly as he walked through the streets, aimlessly walking until he had decided he wanted to go to the other villages, as well as to look for Rowaldson aa he hadn’t seen him in the parade. He was trying to think of a way past the detectors when it hit him.  _ The hatches! They lead everywhere in Wellington Wells! _ It took him a moment to remember where the hatch was here in the Parade, walking straight to the fashion store after he remembered.

Jack was able to easily pass through the store and to the basement with a mere few greetings. He was surprised to find the back room’s door unlocked, slipping through and locking it behind him. He maneuvered his way through the room, stepping around and over things in the room until he finally came across the door to the hatch, groaning annoyedly as he tried the door finding that it was locked. He sighed as he began to look around the room for anything to be able to unlock the door, finding some bobby pins on the table next to the oddly placed bed inside the room, making his way back to the door and crouching down. He managed to pick the lock and push the door open, standing back up and walking into the smaller room.

Unhooking the hatch and opening it he climbed inside, pulling it shut after he was far enough down the ladder, dropping when he was close enough to the floor. He was a bit surprised by how clean and kept up nicely, taking a few moments to look around. He made his way to the door leading to the tracks after a few minutes of exploring, struggling just slightly as he pulled the door open and walked down the small steps onto the tracks. He walked his way through the tracks, the sound of his footsteps echoing off the wall as he walked. It. Did not take long for him to make it to the door to the closest village hatch, pulling the door open to the bunker before making his way to the ladder and out of the hatch. He took a moment after climbing out to note where the hatch let him out.

Jack relished in the surprised and confused looks from Hamlyn villages Constable’s, the smile under his mask merely growing as he walked. He hummed a cheerful tune as he walked, making sure to make greetings every now and again, enjoying the reactions he got from being out around the Wellies. He had a small bounce to his step as he walked along the dull rainbow roads, taking a small step at a cafe to grab a cup of coffee and to make some small conversation with some local fans. After he finished his coffee he set back out to the streets, making sure to avoid the detectors all for the sake of not setting one off. 

After turning down a street his humming had quieted as he saw the familiar and only red Bobby on the streets outside of the Parade district. He snickered quietly to himself as he saw no one really around on the street they were on, using this chance to sneak up on the Constable, reaching his hands out and grabbing ahold of Rowaldson’s sides, biting back his laughter as the Constable jumped with a small scream and spun around on him. “Bloody hell Jack! What was that for?!” The Constable huffed out, his hand dramatically over his heart. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” At this point Jack couldn’t hold back his laughter, closing the distance between the two of them as he calmed a little.

“Because, it was funny.~” Jack teased in a playful manner as he let a soft murr out at the feeling of the Constable arm going around his waist. He leaned into the man somewhat, seeming oblivious that they were out on the open street in the middle of daylight. When the thought finally crossed his mind he began to blush again, thankful that his mask hid it. He took another moment to nuzzle Rowaldson before stepping back and looking up at him. He tried to pout, the mask not really letting the expression but it got the point across. “I do really despise these masks, they completely keep me from seeing your handsome face.” He huffed with a mock sad tone.

Rowaldson chuckled softly at the man’s attempt at a pout, giving a small nod of agreeance at his statement. “I agree with you Jack, they do get quite annoying sometimes.” The Constable spoke as he offered his arm to Jack so that they could continue to walk on the route. “Though I am surprised at your visit. You do know you're at risk being out here, right Mr. Worthing?” Jack just quietly sighed and mumbled a soft ‘I Know’ as they walked. “I am glad you came though.” Rowaldson said in a soft croon in an attempt to relax Jack once more. “But what brought you here of all places?” He asked curiously, taking a short period of time to look down at the man on his arm.

Jack stressed some when he heard the question, he did not want to answer but he had to.. right? He took a moment to look around before pulling the Constable deep into an alley, stepping away from him as he turned away and rubbed the back of his neck. “I am starting to remember things Alex, things that I do not think will have a good outcome when they come to light.” His voice was hoarse, stricken with displeasure. Rowaldson felt worried as seeing Jack acting this way, wanting to go comfort him but stopping himself. “What do you mean Jack? What are you talking about?” He asked gently, wanting to know what was going on in Jack’s head.

“I- I am not completely sure yet. Someone- or rather something showed me something. Showed me something that happened when joy was first made, something that made me worry more.” Jack’s voice was somber, his eyes staying on the ground in front of him, his back to the Constable. “It is banging to come out of this.. cage that is holding these memories, these thoughts.” He moved his hands to hold his head, his fingers intertwined in his hair. “I think I have already done something bad Rowaldson, I think I have hurt someone.” Rowaldson felt his stomach twist at this statement, opening his mouth to respond but closed it again as he saw Jack spin around, his heart aching as he saw the look in Jack’s eyes, the look of pure fear.

Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes as he looked up at the Constable. “I saw it Rowaldson, I saw all the blood, I saw the horror plastered on their face. But it was like a dream, like I wasn’t the one in control of my own body.” He tugged slightly at his own hair as he raked his fingers through it. “It was almost as if I was watching it on a television Alex, and I am scared. I am scared it is only going to get worse!” The tears began to drip down his mask, Rowaldson moving to him and pulling him close, Jack hesitating before tightly wrapping his arms back around the Constable, his face buried in his chest as he quietly sobbed. “What am I supposed to do Rowaldson?” He whimpered out between sobs.

Rowaldson felt his heart breaking as he had watched Jack break down in front of him, rubbing his back with one hand as the other gently held the back of the mans head. “Shh, shh. It’s all going to be okay Jack, I’ve got you. I will make sure you stay safe, I won’t let anything bad happen.” Rowaldson didn’t really believe his own words but it seemed to comfort Jack, pushing his own fears down to focus on the man in his arms and easing his fears. He felt happy that Jack trusted him with this, but scared to have found out Jack was the culprit over the recent deaths. He was scared he would not be able to help Jack, but for now he could be the person Jack needed most, someone to come to with these things. “I will be here Jack, you do not have to worry about anything. Just leave everything to me.” He cooed in his most comforting way he could manage as he kept Jack close until he had finally stopped sobbing and was finally calming down.

Jack never pulled away even after having calmed down, feeling beyond exhausted. Rowaldson did not make any attempts to pull away either, just letting Jack relax in his arms. He let a few moments pass silently before speaking. “I think I might be able to get you something Jack, it will help you be able to pass undetected by the doctors and spankers.” Jack gave a slight nod as he kept his face buried in the Constable’s chest, staying this way with him for a while longer before pulling away with a shuddering breath, drying his face as he looked up to the Constable. “Should I.. Head home and wait for you Alex?” He asked the Constable gently, not all that upset as he saw him nod. Jack nodded a bit himself, moving closer once more and reaching up and gently kissing the Constable’s cheek, Rowaldson kissing Jack’s forehead in response before they went back to the street and split ways.

  
Jack made his way back to the hatch, walking in a daze as he almost completely ignored everyone around him. He climbed back down through the hatch once there, making his way back to the Parade’s travel door and back up through the hatch. He climbed back up into the building and back up to the street, being more cautious of doctors now as he made his way home. Once home he went straight upstairs and flopped down onto the bed with a few sounds of distress. He had made sure the house had been locked up as soon as he got in, doing it as a safety precaution so he could go sleep without much worry. He wiggled his way under the blankets after kicking his shoes off, letting his mind run free as he laid in bed.  _ I do hope Rowaldson is telling me the truth.. _ he thought before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Jack’s POV _

Jack laid dreamlessly in bed for quite some time, his subconscious just floating around in darkness, he didn’t mind it all that much. It took a small while for something to start forming around him, a look of confusion on his dream self’s face.  _ A cell? Where am I? _ The sound of the thought ringing out startled him a bit despite knowing he was in his own mind. After the room had fully set in he looked around, his eyes falling on another figure in with him. The figure was curled on the bed in the cell, unmoving as if he didn’t realize someone was in with him or rather, didn’t care. “It took you long enough to come here Jack.” The voice spoke out, still unmoving on the bed. Jack took a few steps toward the bed, he recognized that voice, he was staring at a past version of himself.

“How is this even possible?” Jack’s voice came out hushed, concern but also curiosity laced through his words. He stepped back as he watched his former self sit up and turn to him, his expression changing once more to something more of distress as he didn’t even recognize his own face. The bags under his eyes, the blank but filled with rage, his hair a mess of darkness that hide part of his face, an expression of pure hatred bound to his face unwavering. Jack stepped back again as he watched the others gaze follow up to his own, feeling like he was shrinking down into himself.

“You aren’t awake Jack, and seeing I have control over your subconscious once again I can pull you here during your sleep to talk to you face to face.” The dark figure spoke, his voice more sinister than Jack’s although they sounded alike in many other ways. “This will make showing you the truth much easier, on you and me both.” The man said as he pushed himself up from the bed, taking slow and steady steps toward Jack until he had him backed into a corner. Without breaking eye contact the room changed around them, fading to what looked like an operation room, a familiar man strapped down to a metal table knocked out cold. The figure moved from Jack’s view to show the scene that was to play out, keeping his back to it and his head pointed to the floor.

Jack went from being scared to it fading to confusion as he noticed the room had changed and saw someone on an examination table. He tried to move closer but found he could not, whatever was going on he couldn’t move from it or turn away. His eyes followed as he heard a door open somewhere to the side of him, the gaggle of doctors from earlier’s memory coming into view. He watched as they surrounded the table, a few having clipboards to note down reactions to things Jack guessed. It did not take long before one of the doctors had picked up a syringe with an milky white liquid within it. “Test v-01, a highly diluted variant of our new vanilla to be tested on patient Mr. Jack Worthing.” The cold tone made Jack shudder, his eyes wide in horror as he watched the syringe being plunged into his own neck.

The stab woke the man in a pained scream, his teeth grinding against each other as the liquid was pushed into his veins, his body fighting against the restraints to no avail. “What was that?!” His past self cried out, he couldn’t comprehend anything that was happening or was going to happen. Jack could feel his past self’s fear as he looked up at the doctor's sinister smiles, his eyes darting around the group surrounding him. “Oh, just a little something we have been working with, something to help all those horrible memories you have Mr. Worthing.” This statement only made the man trash against his restraints more, cries of pain and fear coming up from his chest. All he could feel was the bruises forming and his overwhelming sense of dread, the slight burn in his veins from whatever they had just injected him with.

When the man had tired himself out the head doctor finally spoke again. “Subject seems to have had no effect from the serum v-01, we will allow some rest before trying v-02 effects.” All the doctors hummed in agreeance, writing down the last of their notes before leaving the room. Jack watched as the man on the table gave a few last attempts to get out of his restraints before finally giving up and passing back out. What felt like only second passed before the doctors came back in when in reality it had been a few hours, the same doctor from earlier carrying a new syringe in his hand. It was slightly darker then the one from before. He watched the events play out before him again though they injected it into his arm this time. The screams, the cries, the defiance of the drugs given, the fight against what restrained him.

Jack watched this about three times on repeat, the screams and fight slowly draining from the man he watched before him. He had screamed his voice out, only weak peeps coming from him. This defeat seemed to over joy the doctors, “Finally going to cooperate with us Mr. Worthing?” One of them snarled out with a slight smirk as he moved right next to the table and was now staring directly over the mans face, leaning down slightly to him. Past Jack used what was left of his strength in one last act of defiance. He spit in the doctors face, mustering his voice as loud as he could even though it still came out scratchy and weak. “Screw you and screw your entire team. I will  _ never _ cooperate with you degenerates!” This resulted in a slap, the sound of it echoing off the walls. Jack tried so hard to turn his face away from the scene for what felt like the millionth time, having the same result of not being able to look away.

The doctor roughly grabbed the mans jaw to turn his face to look back up at him, his face curled in a snarl. “You will learn your place Mr. Worthing, and from what it seems it will be the hard way.” The doctor growled out before pushing the mans face away as he stepped away from the table. “Take him back to his cell, make sure he is well sedated to avoid any more issues.” The doctors tone was back to the cold stern tone as normal. A few more pleads came from the man on the table before he was promptly knocked back out, the blood dripping from his nose before his restraints were removed and he was taken from Jack’s sight, the room around them fading back to the dark cell. There was no sight of the man that was on the table though, but he could move once more.

“This is only the beginning of it all Jack. Although they were careful to never leave a physical scar besides the repetitive syringe jabs, they beyond broke me... broke  _ us _ mentally.” The figure made his way to sit back down on the bed, hunched over with his forearms on his thighs and his hands clasped. “They deserve to rot for what they did. They all do.” His voice was somber and softer then when he previously spoke. All Jack could do was nod, he wanted to comfort the man.. comfort himself? He just did not know how. Before he could speak a voice rang out, it sounded so far away, so muffled. The dream began to ripple the closer and louder it got although Jack could still not make out who it was or what it was saying. All he knew is it was waking him up, he made one last attempt to speak to the figment before everything faded to darkness, his body beginning to wake up.

——————————————————————-

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

Rowaldson had watched Jack as he walked off before turning to make his way to Sally Boyle’s house, the conversation with Jack waying heavily on his mind.  _ I will be there for him, even if he does something bad.. or worse.  _ He sighed quietly as he made his trek through streets to his destination. Checking that no one was looking towards him he slipped into the ally behind her place, firmly knocking at her back door. When she did answer the door shortly after he had knocked, a surprised look on her face by seeing a Constable at her door, specifically a red suited one at her back door. She offered a generous smile to the man before her. “Well Constable, what do I owe this pleasure of your visit to?”

The Constable cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he finally looked her in the face. “Erm.. Miss Boyle do you mind if we have this conversation.. inside?” He kept his voice down hoping that no one else around could hear him or had seen him slink back here. Sally stepped aside to allow him in a bit hesitantly but she somehow felt like she could trust this Constable even if he found something she hid. Rowaldson stepped through the door and into her lab as she had gestured to it while shutting the door behind him. “Is everything alright Constable?” She asked as she walked around him to stand in front of him once more, she was curious to what would have a Constable in such an anxious state.

Rowaldson gave a small nod before looking Sally in the face. “I came to ask, could I possibly get some.. sunshine?” His tone was louder and quite clear now that they were inside. The expression that came to Sally’s was again one of surprise but she nodded and walked over to her cabinets, the Constable’s eyes watching her. “Of course Constable! How much would you like?” Sally called out to the man behind her, Rowaldson politely asking for two full bottles. After gathering the bottle she walked back over to him, holding them out to him, a slight mischievous smile on her lips as she looked up at him. “Say, if it isn’t too much to ask but why would a Constable of your hierarchy need this much sunshine?” 

The Constable gently took the bottles from the woman’s hand, pocketing them and giving her a few sovereigns. “A friend. He needs them to avoid trouble Miss.” Sally wanted to press for more information but decided against it as she took the coins held out to her, giving a small nod and continuing to give him a smile. “Well do feel free to stop by again Constable. I do hope your friend stays safe.” Rowaldson nodded back to her and gave her thanks and went back out the way he came, exiting the alleyway after making sure no one was paying attention once again. He sighed a sigh of relief as he made his way back to his route, popping a joy while he walked. He finished his patrols for the day, the majority being quiet which he was thankful for.

It had been a few hours since he had that conversation with Jack and his visit to Miss Boyle’s, thankfully he had no night patrols so he decided to head straight to Jack’s after finishing up. He took a popper back to the Parade district, greeting the other Constable’s he passed on his way. Once at Jack’s he quietly entered, setting his mask and helmet at a table near the door before he made his way upstairs to Jack’s room. While doing this he could hear quiet mumbles coming from the room. He walked slowly up the stairs, gently pushing the door open and seeing Jack passed out in bed, still in his day clothes. Once seeing no one else was in the room he set the bottles of sunshine on a dresser. “It’s time to wake up Jack.” He called over to him as he began to walk closer to the bed. “Jack you have to wake, you’re still in your day clothes.” His voice was gentle as he spoke, still moving closer to him.

Jack was beginning to stir at this point, Rowaldson continuing to gently call his name, shaking him lightly while he stood above him. Jack woke with a soft whine, his pillow wet with sweat at this point, the same feeling of fear still prominent from his dream. When Jack finally opened his eyes and looked up at Rowaldson, seeing the same comforting smile he always wore he slowly began to calm. Jack slowly sat up in bed, the Constable taking a seat next to Jack. “I had another dream Alex, I think it was another memory..” Jack’s voice was hoarse, scared. Rowaldson’s brow furrowed as he gently pulled Jack into his arms, rubbing his back gently to calm him. “Would you like to talk about it?” Rowaldson asked him gently, understanding when Jack shook his head.

“Well that is okay. Jack I am sure everything will be alright. You have nothing to worry about.” Rowaldson spoke in a comforting manner, similarly to how he did earlier. He kept Jack close, a bit of relief coming to him when Jack leaned into him. They sat this way until Jack had fully calmed down, Rowaldson continuously saying sweet nothings to Jack to help his calm to come quicker. He was worried about what these memories would bring about still, but he didn’t care. What he did care about is making Jack as comfortable and content as he could during these times. It was more important to Rowaldson that Jack was safe and he would do what he needed to to keep it this way. He made a vow to Jack to do just this, not caring about the troubles yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for being late and it being short. I just do not want too much to happen in one chapter, or rather not yet. I do hope you all will still enjoy this short even if it is slow moving.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

Some time after Rowladson had come back to Jack’s they ended up passing out together, Rowaldson had moved them a while ago to the top of the bed, his back to the headboard behind them and Jack held close in his lap. Darkness had set in by the time Rowaldson woke up, his arms grasping at thin air. It took a few moments for him to realize Jack had disappeared, fully waking up when it set in, a knot starting to set in his stomach.  _ He has to be here somewhere.. right? _ He hoped as he got up from the bed, checking nearly everywhere he could upstairs before repeating this downstairs as well, the knot tightening when he could not find him. He swallowed down his growing dread as he moved to check the closet he had hidden the cricket bat from what felt like so long ago, blankly staring into the empty closet. 

“Fuck!” Rowaldson snarled softly as he swiftly moved to get his mask and helmet on, leaving the closet door open as he straightened his jacket before moving out of the house quickly, mentally cursing himself all the while for falling asleep and losing track of Jack. He ignored the surprised looks and remarks asking what he was doing as he stormed the streets looking for any sight of the missing man. After scurrying around the entirety of the Parade he let out another few curses under his breathe. “I was out only for a few hours! How far could he have gotten?” He questioned out loud as he began to pace back and forth on the street by the bridge, a small group of other Constable’s having formed around him. “How far could who have gotten Rowaldson?” One of the Constables spoke up, cautiously moving closer to the pacing man.

Rowaldson shot the man a deadly look causing him to stop in his tracks, the other Constable’s backing away slowly. “What’s it to you Rosetti? Not like you would even help if you knew.” The venom in Rowaldson’s voice was very apparent, Rosetti flinching slightly at it but shaking it off and moving closer but staying cautious as if approaching a wild animal. “If you tell us who we can help you find them.” Rowaldson was glaring a hole through Rosetti, pulling his mask off and just tightly clutching it and staring down at it to avoid looking at the lot of them/ “Yeah right, you all would just take this opportunity to cause him more issues.” The venom was still there but his face showed his true worry. Just as Rosetti was about to speak again an alarm rang out through the night, Rowaldson taking the chance at the other were distracted, slipping his mask back on and into a popper off to where it was coming from.

While leaving the other Constable’s in confusion from how quick he had disappeared he went off to find the cause of the alarm going off. He stepped out of the popper in Maidenholm, the siren blaring much louder but where was everyone else? “Bloody hell this place is deserted. Where are all the Constable’s?” His voice rang out in the empty streets, confused as to why no one was rushing to see what was wrong. He was so distracted he hadn’t even noticed the fog getting thicker as he walked towards the sound. The closer he got, the harder it was to see and hear anything else but there was a sickeningly familiar sound muffled by the siren. It was faint but it was there nonetheless. The siren began to die out, leaving the other sound to only grow louder the closer the Constable grew.

Approaching with his hand on his truncheon he cautiously made his way through the fog, seeing a slight clearing in it where the sound was loudest. “What the hell is that?” He growled out softly, he knew what it was but could not put his finger on it, not until he saw the gleam of something shining on the ground in the beam of his headlamp, his steps freezing as his eyes saw what it was, a giant puddle of blood leaking towards him. His eyes followed the puddle to a dark shadow balled on the ground, a figure above it still smashing something against the long dead body. Rowaldson’s heart stopped as he stepped ever so closer and saw it was a cricket bat similar to the one that went missing from the house, his breath catching in his throats as his eyes followed along the arms holding it and to the persons face, his anxiety at peak when he saw their face. It was Jack.

Rowaldson dropped his hand away from his truncheon, slowly over to the man. “Jack, what are you doing?” His voice startled the man, seeing the rage behind his eyes for the first time as his attention moved to the Constable before him, a dark smirk coming to the man’s lips as he stepped over the body and towards the Constable. “ _ Oh what do we have here? Have you come to be the hero Constable?”  _ The voice wasn’t of Jacks, but rather was cold and shallow. Rowaldson shuddered at the tone, stopping where he was and staring into the dark eyes of these  _ thing _ . He stood straight and unfaltering, he wasn’t afraid of this person. “ _ Ah, you are a brave one Constable. I am going to throw a ball in the dark here and guess you are the one who made such an outrageous promise to protect Jacky. Now seeing with your own eyes what he is, will you keep that promise?”  _ The man spoke in a condescending tone, continuing his slow approach to the Constable, the same evil smirk never leaving his lips as he slowly swung the back back and forth.

_ He is still my Jack deep down, I know this. I will not play this sick game any longer.  _ He pulled his mask off once more, hooking it on his belt before storming over to the man. Without much hesitation he grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him closer, ignoring the blood that covered his clothes and face as he leaned down to pressed his lips to Jack’s. This sudden show of affection stunned the man before the Constable even after he had pulled away. “Does that answer your question bastard?” Rowaldson snarled out quietly as he kept ahold of the stunned man’s shirt, snickering softly as he saw he had wiped the smirk of the man’s face and had left him speechless. Dropping him back to his feet he took one last look to the body that laid on the ground before looking back to Jack. “Now let us get you the hell out of here before someone else shows up.” He said offering his hand out to him.

—————————————————————-

_ Jack’s POV _

Still in a bit of shock from the boldness of the Constable he grabbed his hand, following closely behind him as he was pulled away from the body.  _ Maybe he IS someone we can trust after all..  _ Jack’s subconscious thought, a ‘I told you so’ ringing out afterwards. His eyes stayed up on the Constables face as they ran, still tranced with the reaction he had gotten earlier from him. He nearly ran into his side as they stopped suddenly, shaking from this little trance. “Huh? Why have we stopped?” He growled out softly at the Constable before he noticed the popper in front of them, his eyes widening. “You are not seriously thinking of taking that back.” He spoke out before being pulled tightly against the Constable, averting his gaze from his face. 

“Now if you know what is good for you, you won’t move.” Rowaldson said with a small snicker as he stepped into the popper, keeping Jack pressed up against him as they narrowly were able to both fit inside before shooting off. “Be ready to run again.” The Constable warned the man that was so tightly pressed against him, having the popper put them out at the one closest to Jack’s home. As soon as they stepped out on the Parade again Rowaldson began to run, pulling Jack along with him. Sighing a breathe of relief when they made it back to the house without being noticed, thankfully due to no other Constable’s being in the area. Once inside he slammed the door after Jack got in, locking it tightly before turning to him. “Now get your ass upstairs and shower. I will deal with the clothes and that damn bat.” His tone was commanding, he wasn’t asking, he was telling him.

Without much arguing Jack did just that. He gave the Constable the bat and set off upstairs to the shower, all while unbuttoning his ruined top as he went. Once in the bathroom he stripped down, leaving the clothes outside the bathroom door as he stepped into a hot shower. He stood there under the hot water, just letting the water run down his head, face and body. “You lucked out Jacky, you found someone to rely on. Do not go and mess it up.” The man spoke out loud, watching the bloody water go down the drain.  _ I know, I do not plan to give him up without a fight.  _ Jack rang out in his own head in response. They both went quiet as he washed his body finally, making sure to not miss any of the blood that had gotten into his hair or on his skin.

After stepping out and drying off, he stood at the sink with a towel wrapped around his hips. He sighed softly as he looked at his reflection in the foggy mirror, taking a few moments before opening the bathroom door and staring at the now empty doorway. The clothes were gone and the floor impeccably clean. After a moment he moved to go to the room, changing into some pajama bottoms and a somewhat tight white t-shirt before making his way downstairs to where Rowaldson sat cleaning the cricket bat and bleaching the clothes to rid of any DNA. Standing in the entry way to the living area they switched back out, normal Jack coming back out. He made his way to sit next to Rowaldson, neither really saying anything for quite some time before Jack finally spoke up.

“Thank you for back there Alex, I am sorry you had to see that though.” Jack’s voice was it’s gentle and caring tone again. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the table before them, turning his eyes to the Constable after he felt a kiss to his temple, confused. “Welcome back Jack.” Was all Rowaldson said, a warm smile on his lips as they looked at each other for a while before he went back to cleaning the cricket bat thoroughly. With a soft blush Jack moved to the space behind Rowaldson where he sat, his legs on either side of the Constable as he leaned against his back, his arms wrapped around his rib cage. Jack ignored the light chuckles coming from the Constable, his ear pressed gently against his back. 

They stayed this way for quite some time even after Rowaldson had finished and set the cricket bat down, he didn’t want to move as he had knew Jack slipped back off to sleep.  _ He must be exhausted. _ Rowaldson thought to himself with a small chuckle, gently rubbing the loosening arms around him. Sighing when he heard a knock at the front door, knowing he had to move and bother Jack as he rested. He rolled his eyes as he slowly removed the arms around him and got up, making sure Jack did not fall forward in the process, scooping him up and carrying him upstairs. He laid him in bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead gently. “Now don’t go running off again you hear?” He whispered softly into his ear in a playful way before leaving the room, making sure the door was locked behind him.

————————————————————————

_ Constable Rowaldsons POV _

Rolling his eyes again as he heard another knock he made his way back down the stairs and to the front door, opening it with a soft snarl. “What the hell do you want?! Do you not-“ His statement stopped as he stared with wide eyes at the group of Constable’s at the door, it was the same one’s from earlier with Rosetti at the head of them. The color faded from his face as he kept the doorway blocked, clearing his throat quietly as he didn’t know what to say. “So you ARE here Rowaldson.” Rosetti scowled at the Constable before him, his arms crossed over his chest. This gained another eye roll from Rowaldson, scowling right back at the others. 

“Why are you here Rosetti? What do you want with Mr. Worthing?” Rowaldson’s tone was shallow, he didn’t like them being there. He felt on edge and was ready to beat someone’s head in if they overstepped their boundaries. His eyes stayed set on the small group, all but Rosetti stepping back a few steps down the stairs away from the two. “Now is that anyway to talk to your colleagues? Especially when you have been consulting with the man who messed things up.” Rosetti snarled back at Rowldson, standing his ground even when the taller man stepped out of the house, standing just inches away from his face now. The defiance was slowly fading from Rosetti’s eyes as he saw the look in the other man’s eyes, it was pure hatred, he gulped as quietly as he could.

Rowaldson’s face was contorted in a sneer as he glared at the man before him, having made sure the door was shut tight behind him. “You listen here you little shit and you listen good. You are to stay  **FAR** away from Mr. Worthing, and you are to keep his name out of your filthy mouth.” Rowaldson jabbed a finger sharply into the center of the man’s chest, knocking him back a step. “And if I catch you or any of your cohorts near him or bothering him I  **will** take care of you all, starting with your ugly mug Rosetti.” He kept his finger pressed into the man’s sternum, still pressing forward and making him back up further until he was right on the edge of the steps, his eyes darting around nervously seeing no one was bothering to come help. “Now you will kindly fuck off and if anyone asks any of you, this conversation never happened and you know nothing.” He made sure to look at every single one of them before his attention fell back on Rosetti.

His eyes bore right through the man in front of him. “Do I make myself clear?” The other Constable’s gave sharp nods, Rosetti gulping again before muttering out a ‘Yes Sir.’ Before nearly falling down the steps as he turned and scampered off with the rest of his little posse. Rowaldson watched them run off, sighing softly as he locked Jack’s door before making his way down the front steps and towards the barracks, not caring much about not having his mask or the scared looks or movements from the Constable’s he passed. He had to get some things before he could just stay at Jack’s place, he also had to let the Sergeant know he would not be back all that often any longer. 

Rowaldson walked with a new found confidence, and while he was scared that Rosetti or his men would spill he knew he could get both himself and Jack out of it. He smiled as he walked, it somehow portraying a more menacing look then the one the masks forced all while he hummed contently while walking. He noticed it was still only Rosetti and his men out on the streets, confused where everyone else could be and it seemed the others were as well. Once at the barracks he swiped his card and went inside, going straight to a supply room. Grabbing one of the many large duffel bags he put the strap over his shoulder and went about grabbing all sorts of things. He grabbed antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, and antiseptic bandages. He grabbed a few normal bandages and quite a few canisters of medicated and normal healing balm, setting all of this in the duffel bag.

Rowaldson also grabbed a bunch of different cloth scraps along with sewing kits, setting it in the bag with everything else. Once he was satisfied with what he grabbed he turned to leave the room, stopping at the weapon shelving unit. He looked over everything for a few moments, taking a extra truncheon and storing it away before finally leaving the room and making his way to the Sergeants office. He knocked at the closed door, entering when he was called inside and cocking a eyebrow as he saw Doctor Oldershaw and Green sitting in chairs in front of the Sergeants desk. Clearing his throat his moved his eyes to his boss. “Have I interrupted something important Sir?” Rowaldson asked, his tone clear as he spoke, devoid of any emotion.

Sergeant Morrison sat back in his chair, his hands folded in front of him. He shook his head at Rowladson’s question. “Not in particular. What brings you here Rowldson? And so late at that, even without your mask.” His tone was a bit condescending as he spoke, his eyes scanning over his officer and the bag he held, sitting forward in his seat and resting his arms on the desk in front of him. “And what is with the duffel bag? Going awol are you?” His brow was raised in question as his eyes made their way back to the man’s face.

“Not at all Sir. But I am here to give fair warning that I will not being coming back to the barracks for a while. And what is in the bag is just some essentials Sir, I do hope you do not mind.” Rowaldson was doing his best to keep his face blank, the annoyance still showing through his eyes despite his best efforts. He avoided looking at the doctors at all, knowing they would be able to read him like a book if he did. He watched as Morrison nodded, giving a small nod back. “I will continue on my normal schedule Sir. And please, keep an eye on Rosetti and his men. They are acting like they are up to no good.” He had caught the Sergeants eyes as he said that before being released to leave, worry spreading across his face after he had turned away and was opening the door, they went back to talking about the ‘accident’ a short while ago on Maidenholm.

After he left the office he made his way quickly from the building and back to the house, his worry not fading.  _ They already found the body..  _ He took a deep breath to calm himself as he kept on walking. Once back in the safety of the house he began to quietly curse himself, setting about putting away the supplies. He used the empty closet on the first floor, storing the cricket bat in there as well. After everything was put away he went to dumb the bleach solution out the back door, throwing the clothes out and the cloth used to clean the bat and areas blood had ended up. Once that was all done he sat in the living area, taking his boots off and leaving them and his helmet downstairs before going to join jack up in bed. Changing into pajamas and shutting the lights he climbed into bed with Jack, being careful to not wake him. He laid just looking at his sleeping face before drifting off himself.  _ What else was to come? _


	10. Chapter 10

_ Jack’s POV _

Jack had lost track of time while he was sitting with Rowaldson on the couch downstairs, only now realizing just how tired he truly was, slipping off into the silence of unconsciousness. As with before it was a quiet and peaceful darkness, the cell from before slowly forming around him and materializing. “Asleep already Jacky?” The other called out from where he sat on the bed, his gaze moving to Jack from where he had been staring at on the floor. Jack nodded a bit as he moved closer to the bed, standing to the side of the desk that was across from the bed in the cell. 

“What are you going to show me today?” Jack’s voice showed how anxious he was, knowing it would not be anything good, his eyes fixated on the other. He did not need a response as the scenery changed around them again, they were standing outside of the cell they were previously in, the man from the last vision laying on the bed. He was in worse shape than before. The dried blood staining the cuffs of his sleeves, the growing scars around his wrists dark, bruised and raw. The rest of the bruises hidden under the thin cloth of his tattered clothes, all signs of the defiance he had. He laid motionless on the bed, his breathing shallow and uneven. From the looks of it, the drugs were finally taking some sort of effect on him.

They watched as two doctors unlocked the cell door and entered, pulling Jack’s former self up off of the bed and carrying him from the room, to the observation room they presumed. The scratches and bruises that covered his face shown now that they caught a glimpse of his face. When the room came into view they saw the male sat on a chair, only his wrists and ankles bound at this point. It was a repeat of the different syringes and the stronger joy doses being injected, Jack fighting to the best of his ability despite being so weak at that time. From the versions being said aloud it gave away that this vision was a week or two after this whole experiment had begun.

Time droned on slowly, the screams and curses growing weaker the longer this went on. After a few hours had passed in this vision they were onto their last syringe, Jack barely able to even lift his arm, his breathing staggered as his head fell limply forward. Throughout this time the doctors had been asking the same questions each time, always met with more slurs and curses from the weak man. “Mr. Worthing for the last time we will ask tonight, do you know who Margaret is?” The familiar but hated voice of the main doctor rang out, the room falling silent for some time before former Jack finally replied. 

“Mar- Margaret? She- She is my daughter.. Where is she? Please- Please don’t hurt her.” His voice was weak, broken. But that was what the doctors wanted to hear, they knew he was beginning to forget and that meant success on their end. He made an attempt to lift his head up but couldn’t succeed. “My my Mr. Worthing, we would never dream of it! Though we couldn’t of said the same about the Germans. Poor girl, it would seem you made her fate when you hid away, keeping her from going on the train Mr. Worthing.” The Doctor mocked fake sympathy in his tone, Jack using what strength he had to lift his head, looking at the doctors. “What- what do you mean? What happened to her?!” His voice cracked, his brows furrowed.

The doctors all shared a look, all seeing this as another way to torture the man before them. “Well I do hate to inform you but the Germans found her, they shot her upon Wednesday Hill.” The doctors grinned maliciously as they watched Jack’s eyes widen and him begin to fight against his restraints with this new found strength, sorrow washing over him and another feeling he could not pinpoint. “You- You’re lying! She can’t be dead! She… can’t..” His fighting died back down, tears streaming down his face as the doctors laughed at the distress they caused to Jack again. Jack’s cries became more desperate, more hurt up until one of the doctors used a knockout syringe on him as they usually did, Jack blacking out nearly immediately.

Things faded back to darkness, the two of them back in the darkened cell. The figure was sitting back on the bed, Jack moved to sit with him, his past cries echoing in his ears still. “I am beginning to understand why you are so hellbent on revenge.” The figure nodded but did not say anything back. They sat in silence until the space around them began to fade to darkness and Jack began to wake. His eyes slowly opening to the sleeping face of the Constable who laid in front of him, the beams of sunlight shining through the blinds and falling perfectly to capture the males sleeping face.

_ He looks so peaceful even after what happened..  _ He sighed softly at the thought, reaching a hand to gently lay over the male’s as he let the Constable sleep on. He was still riled up from the dream when Rowaldson did wake a few minutes later, pushing his worries back down and giving the Constable a warm smile. “Good morning Alex.” Jack’s voice mimicked the warmth of his smile as he gave the man’s a soft stroke, a quiet murr coming from the Constable as he returned the smile to the man laying across from him.

“Good morning Jack, feeling better?” Rowaldson’s voice was gentle and caring as he spoke, sighing softly as he saw the look in Jack’s eyes from the question, turning his hand that was under Jack’s, grasping his hand in a reassuring manner. “You saw something else didn’t you?” Jack just silently nodded, his mind still reeling from these memories he has been shown, the thought of knowing there was more to come plaguing his mind. “And I doubt you will want to speak about it,” Rowaldson sighed quietly as he saw Jack shaking his head. “But even if that is the case just remember Jack, I will be here when you are ready to finally talk about it.” He spoke as he gave Jack’s hand another gentle squeeze.

Jack could no longer hold back the tears, letting them just flow. This cause Rowladson to panic, he didn’t know how to deal with crying. He sprung up from the bed rambling on about stupid things he could do, things he could bring Jack to maybe help him feel better, his frantic movements and ramblings as he got dressed to go get what Jack thought he called ice cream and some exotic fruits he never even heard of. Jack sat up in bed, his eyes watching the Constable dart back and forth, nearly tripping a few times and he could just not stop himself, he began to laugh. Rowaldson stopped in the middle of stepping into his pants while he was walking when he heard the laughing, this time actually faceplanting with a groan and a quiet curse.

This just made Jack laugh harder, his tears eventually turning to ones of joy. After calming down he wiped his face, a few smaller laughs still coming as he caught his breath. “Jesus Alex, there is no need for all that. I am okay, I promise.” Jack moved from bed and went over to help up the Constable that was still sat on the floor with his pants half up and half down. After pulling him up he did the same with the Constable pants, buttoning and zipping them where they sat perfectly on his hips, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the Constable’s light pink cheeks. “Now do me a favor, finish getting ready without giving yourself a bloody nose.~” Jack teased with another small chuckle.  _ He really is just a bumbling idiot.. A cute one.  _ Jack thought to himself as he set about making the bed, smiling to himself as he watched the Constable stumble around the room to finish getting ready.

—————————————————-

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

Rowaldson was still worried about Jack even after he had stopped crying. Somehow he had managed to get the man to laugh, it felt good to hear him laughing. He was as stiff as a board when Jack had fixed his pants for him, stumbling around flustered as he was trying to get ready and find a clean uniform. He nearly fell a few more times, each stumble gaining another warm and sweet giggle from Jack. Rowaldson found himself smiling bigger and bigger with giggle that came from the man, a look of pure admiration in his eyes as he gazed at Jack that was now moving back over to the Constable. Rowaldson’s heart began to speed up the closer Jack got, feeling like it was going to pound out of his chest as Jack did his coat’s buttons with a small snicker. “Now now Alex, if you do not get going you will be late.” Jack’s tone was light, he truly was feeling better.

The Constable gave a quick nod, gently kissing Jack’s head after all his buttons were done up and rushing downstairs to get his shoes, mask and helmet on. He was scared that his heart was beating loud enough that Jack could hear, or rather he was nervous and he could not figure out why. He finished lacing his boots up and got his helmet situated, slipping his mask on as he called out a goodbye before slipping quickly from the house. His heart had begun to calm while he walked to his route, popping a joy as he walked. He was not surprised that the Constable’s from the night before were still doing what they could to avoid him, not caring as he made his usual greetings to the Wellies he passed. 

The morning shift went by quietly, the occasional murmur from the fellow Constable’s he passed while patrolling about the body from the night before. Rowaldson ignored the murmurs, his mind just focusing on something he could bring back to Jack that night. He went back and forth with trying to find a cake made without joy and a blue current pie, he could not decide which. He was so caught up in his little mental debate he didn’t notice the doctor that was in his path until he ended up running straight into the doctors back, grunting quietly as he stepped back a few steps. “Ahh, I apologize Sir. I didn’t notice you there.” The Constable said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the doctor in front of him.

The doctor turned to look at the Constable, a shudder running through Rowaldson as he saw the unnerving smile of their mask, it was Oldershaw. “Oh do not worry Rowaldson sir, it is quite alright!” The doctor exclaimed, clasping his hands together in front of him. “What had you so enthralled you had not even seen me standing here?” Oldershaw was curious of what could have had the Constable distracted to the point he did not even notice someone in front of them in their walking path.

“Ah, I was just having a small debate with myself Sir.” Rowaldson gave a forced chuckle as he continued to rub the back of his neck, unable to tell what the doctor was thinking at that moment. He stepped back a few more steps when the doctor suddenly began to sniff at the air, oblivious that his own clothes still had Jack’s scent on them, a downer’s scent. He gulped down hard as the doctor stepped to him, his sinister smile growing with the mask. “Oh my Constable, have you been around a downer?’ The doctor’s voice took a much more morbid curiosity to it, stepping ever so slowly closer to the Constable. 

Rowaldson took two steps back for every step the doctor made towards him, another nervous chuckle coming from him as he waved his hands dismissively. “That would be impossible Sir, especially with you and your colleagues amazing work!” The Constable complimented the doctor in hope’s he would go back to working and not try to press further, his anxiety rising when the doctor did not really buy into it. “Now now, you would never lie to me, would you Rowaldson?” Oldershaw pulled out the name card with the Constable, glaring through his glasses at the man.

The Constable shook his head sharply. “I would not dream of it Oldershaw Sir.” Rowaldson kept a steady tone, although he wanted to shrink in on himself as he stared back into the glaring man’s eyes. The doctor just sighed softly, he would have to bid things correctly if he were to actually learn anything about what or who the Constable was protecting. “I will trust you this time Rowaldson. Now get back to work before you get in trouble, I won’t hold you up any longer.” His gaze softened as he backed away from the Constable and stepped out of his way, watching as he moved quickly off.

Rowaldson did not hesitate when he was given the chance, rushing off away from the doctor. He was alert the rest of his patrols as to avoid running into anyone else, and to just avoid the doctors altogether. It had taken him some time to calm down after the encounter, worried for Jack’s safety for nearly the entire rest of his patrols. He had taken the time on his break though to finally make a decision, choosing to go with a pie. He stopped by a store to place an order to be picked up at the time he got off that day, he did hope Jack would enjoy it though. And as planned he stopped by the shop after his patrols ended for the day, picking the pie up and buying some specialty black tea leaves before heading off back to Jack’s.

——————————————————————

_ Jack’s POV _

After seeing the Constable off Jack did some light cleaning before going downstairs to record some radio broadcasts to set to air over the next few days. He did a few segments of ‘I Hear You’ where he read off a few letters that Rowaldson had brought to him. They were all basically the same things, wellies asking for advice for quite simple things. And as he always had he gave the basic advice that made sense to give, even slipping a few suggestions about joy and such. After he finished recording the sessions he did some organizing downstairs before making his way upstairs. It was around lunchtime when he came up so he decided to make small lunch, consisting of some joyless iced tea he had made along with an apple or two.

Jack caught himself thinking back to the mornings events and just how thankful he truly was for having met Rowaldson when he had. He let a soft chuckle as he pictured how Rowaldson had reacted to his crying, the pure feeling of joy coming from realizing just how much Rowaldson seemed to care about him. The feeling of true happiness felt so foreign to Jack at this point, but it was a warm and comforting sensation. He let out a content sigh and finished his small snack but continued to think back on the ways the Constable had helped him since they met, letting himself sit and daydream for quite a while before cleaning up and going to get dressed.

Once he was dressed and ready he went out for a stroll, making sure to put his mask on and grab the bottle of sunshine and pocket it before he set out.He hummed happily as he walked along the streets, greeting his fans as always and even stopping to have conversations with a few. He had a lot of time to waste before Rowaldson was expected back so he decided to go explore the other villages as well so he could actually waste the time. He took the hatches to travel as it felt the safest to him, void of the doctors and Constable’s. Jack decided to head to St. Georges holm first, he wanted to visit the shops they had.

Jack continued to hum contently as he walked through the underground, taking some caution when he went to climb out of the St. Georges hatch as it was somewhat suspicious of him to be coming from the hatches. After getting out without a problem he went on about his stroll and socialization with his fans. When needed he took a sunshine to pass undetected by the doctors and scanners, making his way to The Odds & Ends shop to see if Lionel had anything fun in stock or anything of interest. 

A while had passed since he left the village, he had not found anything interesting at any of the shops but he did manage to have some nice conversations with the excited shopkeeps. Most of the day had gone by and it was time to head back to his home to welcome Rowaldson back. He got back without a scene, putting his mask away before going to sit in the living area, getting comfortable and was reading by the time Rowaldson finally walked in. Marking his spot in his book he set it down and got up to go greet him, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the still steaming pie and tin of tea leaves in his other hand.

Jack smiled up at Rowaldson after a few seconds, being careful as he reached up to remove his helmet and mask for him before they walked to the kitchen together. Jack set some water to boil and grabbed them some plates and forks. “You didn’t have to bring anything Alex.” Jack said gently to him, his smile not fading away as he set the plates and utensils down on the table all while Rowaldson sat out two cups and the knife to cut the pie, smiling warmly back at Jack.

“I wanted to Jack, I thought you could use something sweet in these times.” Rowaldson said with a soft coo to his voice as they both sat down and waited for the water to boil. “It’s a blue current pie, they went specifically to the garden district to make some variety to the villages selection of baked goods.” He laughed softly as Jack made an audible purr at the mention of the blue currents, now knowing another thing he could get Jack if he wished to bring him treasures.

Jack’s mouth was practically watering at the thought of the pie, he could hardly wait to dig in. “I have not had blue current since.. well since before the bridges were built. But I do remember enjoying them in almost everything, from muffins to cakes.” He hadn’t noticed the way Rowaldson was looking at him, not seeing the look of infatuation in his eyes as Jack talked about something he liked. Jack jumped slightly when the timer went off for the water, moving briskly to get the kettle and tea leaf filled steamers. He set one in each cup before filling them with hot water. As he was setting the kettle back on the stove Rowaldson had picked the knife up and cut them two slices, setting one on each of their plates.

After Jack had sat back down they began to dig in, both letting out contented murmurs as the still warm pie filling hit their tongues.  _ It has been so long since I have had such a delicious pastry!  _ Jack cooed to himself in his mind as they took their time savoring the flavors of the pie and tea, letting both of their worries slip away even if only for that brief time. They decided on leaving the rest of the pie for later on, leaving the tin of tea leaves beside it on the counter after wrapping it up. Jack ended up repeating thanks quite a few times even as they were doing the dishes together, Rowaldson washing them while Jack dried and put them away.

There was this warm feeling in Jack’s chest again as the two of them spent this time together. He could not stop himself from smiling like an idiot as he dried and put the dishes away, turning back to Rowaldson after they had finished and he had set the rag down. He allowed for himself to be lifted and sat on the counter, putting the two on near eye level with each other. Jack had his arms loosely draped over the Constable’s shoulder, the male’s hands resting on his hips. They were just chatting as normal, Jack telling him more about how the world had been before joy was made, before the train. Rowaldson was so caught up in Jack’s stories, mesmerized by the things he was being told. The warm feeling in Jack’s chest only grew as he saw the look in Rowaldson’s eyes finally when it finally hit him.  _ Is this the ever elusive feeling of love? _


	11. Chapter 11

_Jack’s_ _POV_

Jack felt like he was on cloud nine all the way up until they were getting ready for bed, he was becoming hesitant as he knew of what to come as soon as he shut his eyes. He was slowly brushing his teeth, staring into his own eyes in the mirror, they didn’t look like his own. He pulled his eyes away from the mirror and finished up brushing his teeth, rinsing the brush and the toothpaste suds from his mouth. He swished some water around in his mouth before spitting it out and shutting it off, drying around his mouth with a towel before making his way into the bedroom. He made his way to bed where Rowaldson was awaiting him, smiling to Jack when he saw him come back in. Jack smiled softly back as he climbed into bed, Rowaldson snuggling up behind him, draping his arm over Jack’s waist.

Without a word they slipped into the world of dreams, Jack was not surprised when the cell came into focus moments after sleep took hold. It was the fastest he showed up in these memories since they had begun. “Let us get this over with.” Jack said flatly, not even looking at his former self as the world around them shifted, the less important memories flashing by and just staying long enough for Jack to see all the abuse, the constant reminders of his daughters death throughout that last weeks of the medicine. It was as if the days were on repeat, the mention of his daughter every day even after they had proven the medicine was working and he would forget again when he woke back up.

Once all those memories flashed by it steadied on a scene of his home, the same home he was in now but empty. His past self was accompanied by a doctor and a few Constable’s and from the looks of it, all wounds had healed over and he already did not remember the nightmare of his weeks at the health institute or what happened before he was taken in. Jack should see the drug induced happiness on his own face as he excitedly went around the house. “Now you do not need to worry about buying furniture Mr. Worthing, the constabulary has offered to fill this house for you.” The doctor rang out with his gleeful tone, Jack noticed they had their masks now. “You can head down to the shops and pick out what you want Sir.” 

The past self of Jack was ecstatic and was practically vibrating with joy. “Well thank you all, all of this is quite gracious of you all!” He said with the forced joy as he made his way back to the group. “But say Green sir, when do I get to start the job you all gave me at the broadcast tower?” He was told he would be starting within the week before he was handed the keys to the home before Green left and Jack disappeared with the few bobbies to go get the furniture that he has in the current time. It all faded back to the darkened cell, both of them sitting down on the bed. “Do what you need to get these sick bastards back.” Jack quietly said, his hands running back through his hair. “I won’t try stopping you.” His voice was one of defeat but he understood why the figure next to him wanted the revenge he was slowly getting. 

A few hours passed in this mind space, Jack and his subconscious talking back and forth to make a plan on what to do, the flashes of the time at the health institute continuing to slowly play on. They talked until Jack began to wake, his eyes fluttering open to a dark room. It was still in the middle of the night, he could hear the quiet breathing of the Constable behind him. He could feel the former self taking hold and control of his body, not fighting it off this time and just going into hibernation himself while the dark side disappeared with their body out of the house and into the night, he was out for blood and he knew who to start with. The next few weeks consisted of this, the murders catching traction and attention throughout the villages.

They were going to start small with the mere citizens that they knew gave their kids up without fuss and just wanted to forget them all. The fog always rolled in before Jack went to slaughter, no one knew why, not even Jack himself. But from what Jack could put together, some sort of force was helping him out. During the day he was normal, living out a pretty decent life with Rowaldson and doing his basic broadcasts as normal, he had even began to record video again, making it one of his tasks at night to slip into the broadcast center to set them to air. Of course Rowaldson had continued to back Jack up and do as he could to protect him, especially ever since Jack opened up about what had happened in his past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Doctor Oldershaw’s POV _

Oldershaw still had not given up either on finding the proof he needed that Rowaldson was cohabitating with a downer, he was going to do what he needed to bring the man down. He was keeping notes on anything and everything he did while on duty, getting further suspicious when he took up the night patrol again. Oldershaw also took notice that Rowaldson was always the first to the scene when another wellie had been gutted, and seeing they happened near nightly he decided to follow the Constable one of the nights, he wanted to get to the end of this! When the time came for Rowaldson to go on the nightly patrols he disappeared before Oldershaw could even get to him.

The Doctor mentally cursed himself for losing track of the Constable, deciding against going to the other islands to find the man. He instead was going to keep himself busy at the Health Institute until it was close to time for the Constable to be heading to the barracks or rather wherever he was now staying. If he was lucky he would also get a glimpse of who was with him. While waiting back in his office he caught up on some paperwork he had been neglecting, his mind focused on the task he had to complete. He ended up getting so caught up in his work he had nearly forgotten about following the Constable home, getting outside and to the basic area he had to be just moments before Rowaldson came back to the Parade.

Oldershaw hugged the wall he was against, keeping out of the view of the Constable as he stepped from the popper with someone. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his mask and squinted trying to make out who he was with, he could not make out their face but he saw the bloodied cleaver in his hand when a streak of the Constable’s headlight hit it. He squinted harder and caught a glimpse on their face finally, “Is that… Jack Worthing..?” He knew he made a mistake when he saw both of their heads turn in his direction, cursing silently as he pressed himself tightly to the wall, not moving to look back for a few moments. When he finally did Jack was gone but Rowaldson was making his way towards where Oldershaw was.

The doctor anxiously looked around for a escape route, his eyes catching the sight of another side street not to far away, bolting for it without much hesitation. He just rounded the corner by the time Rowaldson got to his previous spot, he kept going but slowed to a brisk walk as he found a route back to the Health Institute that avoided the area where he once was. By the time he came back to the main clearing in the Parade the Constable was gone. Sighing a sigh of relief Oldershaw went straight back to his office, his mind reeling.  _ Was that really Uncle Jack? Did they see me?  _ These thoughts plagued his mind as he sat in the safety of his office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

Rowaldson had spent the weeks after Jack unloaded what memories he had gotten back cleaning up the messes his alter made. He had grown closer to this alter as well but he still did not have any idea of what to call him as it felt weird to call him Jack as well, but that was besides the point. He was always there to make sure they got back to the house without being noticed. He always patched the male up if he got any injuries from the victims, he also had begun to plan for bigger targets with both Jack and his alter whenever he could. He had a feeling of rage towards those who had hurt Jack, he could not pinpoint the exact reason that it was such a strong feeling as he still had not realized his own love for Jack as of yet.

They had this routine for weeks since he had taken back to doing the night patrol and this night was no different. Jack had already disappeared to Maiden Holm just before curfew and was waiting for the right time to strike. Rowaldson took a popper to Maiden Holm not long after dark and curfew set in, and for a while he patrolled normally. It was shortly before the night patrol would be switching out when a light fog rolled in. He disappeared from his route to find the dense fog and thus where Jack would be, stopping off at a checkpoint that they hid a spare outfit for Jack at before finally finding the source of the fog and walking right through it. He helped Jack change once he found him, using a clean part of the soiled clothes to wipe blood from the male’s skin before throwing the clothes out.

Without a word Rowaldson took their hand and walked them out of the fog and to a popper on the edge of the fog, pulling the other close and shooting them off back to the Parade. When they stepped out the Constable did not bother running as he knew this area would be clear that night. “What is it with these wellies? You would think with the rumors going around would keep them inside after curfew.” Rowaldson scoffed, his arms folded over his chest as he looked down at Jack. 

“You would be surprised Constable. They take double the joy when they hear anything unpleasant just to forget again.” Jack shrugged, letting out a quiet chuckle. “ They do not have common sense either but then again we cannot blame that on the drugs.” This made Rowaldson chuckle lightly along with him when he heard something and looked up from Jack to the corner where Oldershaw was but did not see anything. “You get back home, it would seem we have a peeping Tom.” His voice became flat and watched as Jack silently ran off towards the house before marching towards the corner to catch the person in the act but was not quick enough, he only caught the tail end of the males coat as he disappeared around another corner.

Rowaldson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning on his heels and heading back to Jack’s. He had his helmet held under his arm and his mask in his hand by the time he walked in to the house, setting everything down on the table near the door.  _ The shower’s on, guess he already got in.  _ He thought to himself as he took a seat on the stairs and undid his boots and put them by the door before going to disinfect and put the cleaver away that was set on the living area’s table already. Once it was cleaned and set in the closet he locked it and made his way upstairs, Jack was still in the shower by the time Rowaldson had gotten to the room and changed. 

The Constable took a seat on the bed, picking his book up off the side table and reading until Jack finally climbed into bed with him. Once he felt the other lay down next to him he marked his spot and put the book down, turning to look at Jack. “Jack you might want to slow down a bit with the revenge. I think someone is onto us.” Rowaldson said worriedly his brow furrowed as he looked down to Jack, his mind finally registering the potential threat.

“You really think so? But how could they know?” Jack looked up at Rowaldson reflecting the Constable’s worry, he knew Rowaldson was right and that they would have to lay low for just a short period of time until whoever that saw them left their trail. “I do guess you are right though, plus this chance will give us more time to plan for our first big hunt.” They both nodded at this, shutting their lamps and laying down together. They snuggled up and went about just talking about nonsense to wind down and fall asleep, this time could also be used to just spend time together like they used to. This thought is what lulled them both to sleep, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be all for a while as I want to begin working on a story that I have been wanting to make into a book. I do apologize again for it feeling like pure repetition, I do not mean for it to come like that but I do have something more planned involving that ‘peeping tom’, I just hope it will come out how I want it to and that those who do read this will enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making another small side story to give Rowaldson a backstory! Or rather, explain it. But for now, do enjoy this!

_ Jack’s POV _

The alter had agreed to leave control to Jack for the time being, it would be safer this way for all involved, though they did still chat in their shared unconsciousness and occasionally while Jack was conscious. He was still unsure what he should call this other side of him, calling him Jack as well would just make things a might confusing. Jack went about his normal daily routine he had; making breakfast for the Constable and himself, bringing some lunch to Rowaldson if he was out on patrol and occasionally would bring some extra for the other Constable’s that both of them had become friends with in the past few weeks, etcetera etcetera. 

Jack had let up on the filming and recording, he had more than enough sets lined up that he could have streamed. And to their luck the Constabulary was finally letting up on their suspicions of Jack, even some of the doctors but he had taken note that one doctor in specific always watched him closely when near, Oldershaw. Jack didn’t suspect the doctor had seen anything but he did feel unnerved whenever he caught him just staring.  _ He didn’t even try to hide the fact he is watching me. _ He thought quietly to himself as went about his charges for the week. He did his best to ignore the gaze from the doctor as he kept making his way to the headquarters for the Constable’s on the Parade.

He had a basket packed full of sandwiches and a canteen or two with pure water along with a few small glasses. There were some other little goodies there in the basket as well for the Constable’s, they did want to keep suspicion down after all. His pace quickened just a tad as he did his best to get there quickly without upsetting anyone around, a few greetings help to calm any wellies that were getting upset. Once at the building he scanned in the tag he had been given for occasions like this one, the doors opening to a lively room with about 10 Constable’s including Rowaldson. He made his way over to the Constable, giving a warm look to him before he went to set the basket on a table in the center of the room. “Come eat Constable’s, I am sure you all are famished.” Jack said cheerily as he backed away from the table to give the Constable free reign of the contents atop of it.

Jack shared a soft smile with Rowaldson before the Constable stepped forth with his buddies, them all gathering up their lunches for that day and giving thanks to Jack through their stuffed mouths. Jack could not help but to chuckle light heartedly as he watched the men dig in though his attention soon diverted to something else, a crisp white suited Bobby entering the room along with an entourage of another two white suited bobbies and quite a lot of other red and blue suited Constables. He watched with confusion from his spot at the back of the room as who he could only assume was the head of the group stopped short of the table, letting the rest of the group file in and stand at attention before speaking. “I apologize for barging in on everyone’s lunches but there is something my colleagues and I would like to announce.” The men who originally were in the room were frozen with their eyes plastered on the dazzling white suited bobbies in the room, Rowaldson’s eyes plastered to them as well in awe. 

Jack still confused couldn’t stop himself from staring as well. ‘Why are all  **_four_ ** of them here with what looks like the entirety of the Constabulary?’ He questioned silently as he paid close attention after the man began to speak. “Now you all may be wondering what could warrant such a extravagant event such as having all four of us in one room.” One of the other white suited men spoke, they all spoke with such strong and clear voices. “It has come to our attention among the middle ranks that there is an extraordinary man.” The third spoke, it seemed as if they were all taking their turns speaking. “And for this we would like to ask him to step forward.” The red suited bobbies between Jack and the others shared some looks before the first spoke once more. “Constable Alexander Rowaldson please step forward.” Jack watched as a look of shock washed over Rowaldson’s face as he set his plate down and finally swallowed down the bite he had seemed to have been holding onto.

Rowaldson straightened up as he cautiously approached the pristine bobbies, only once next to them did Jack finally realize how tall he was as he matched height nearly perfectly with the white suits. Before Rowaldson had a chance to open his mouth to speak the four had stepped up to stand side by side around the front of him. “Constable Rowaldson sir, we wished to come here personally to congratulate you.” The second spoke out, causing more confusion with Rowaldson. “Congratulate me? On what Morris?” He asked clearly, he wanted some sort of answer but did not expect the one he got. The head of them pulled what he had been holding behind himself to hold out in front of him, the other three putting a hand under a pristine white helmet as they held it out to Rowaldson. “We are here to congratulate you on your promotion!” The first one spoke out, genuine smiles coming to all their faces.

Rowaldson was frozen in place as he looked down to the white helmet held out to him, the room had sounded in gasps when it had been pulled out. He looked from the helmet to the group, his eyes wide. “Sergeant, you cannot possibly be serious.” The Constable truly could not believe it, but was reassured it was true from the smiles he saw on their faces. “Please Rowaldson, just call me Morrison from now on. There is no need for that Sergeant formality when you yourself will be one.” It took a moment before Rowaldson reached out to take the helmet from the four, cheers erupting in the room as Rowaldson looked down to the helmet in his hands now, amazed and with a goofy grin on his face. He only came back to reality when he felt a firm hand clasp his shoulder, it was Morrison while the other three gave firm pats to the top of Rowaldson’s back. “Welcome to the team kid.” Morris said with a soft chuckle before the four left the room to let the others chat away.

Jack had watched this all with wide and amazed eyes, a hand held over his heart casually as he saw the pure joy on Rowaldson’s face after taking the helmet. He stayed where he was to let all the men congratulate and joke around, waiting until the room was clear of even the group from lunch after they had finished up eating. When it was just him and Rowaldson he approached him, a proud smile on his face as he gently picked the helmet up from the table, placing it up upon the Constable’s head. “Well well Constable, it would seem you are quite the popular one now.” Jack said while draping his arms down over and around Rowaldson’s shoulders after having put the helmet on him. “Say, what do you plan to do with this new found power?”

_ Constable Rowaldson’s POV _

Rowaldson’s heart stopped the moment the rooms door had opened and he saw not only the Sergeant but the only other three white suits along with the rest of the Constabulary behind them. He was not ready for what happened next, with the promotion, with being the fifth white suit. ‘I cannot believe that just happened.’ He was still stunned but happy with all the praise he now received from everyone around him, taking a few glances back to Jack between all the chaos, his heart warm at seeing his smile. He had set the helmet down on the table after most had dispersed from the room, taking the rest of the break to joke around and finish eating with the originally other nine who were there. Once the room cleared out he smiled over to Jack, watching as the man walked to him and set the helmet upon his head before feeling the man’s arms drape over his shoulders, chuckling lightly as his own hands found their way to the man’s waist.

With such ease Rowaldson hand picked Jack up and sat him upon the table, moving close to the man before him all while his hands run down his sides to reside on his hips. “Well, this is a major development in our plans, I would think this will make things much easier for us from here on out.” He spoke with a small smirk, lowering his head to Jack’s as he felt the man’s hands run up onto the back of his head and through his hair, pulling Rowaldson closer. Their lips met, a pure hunger shared between the pair as they embraced. It was Jack who pulled away first, breaking the kiss as he kept his fingers entangled in Rowaldson’s mess of long locks under the ill placed helmet. “Do try to keep up with your new duties though Mr Constable, would not want you being demoted now would we?” Jack teased with a soft chuckle, “But in all seriousness Alex, I am proud of you. You definitely earned this promotion.” Jack’s tone was gentle, warm and genuine. 

The two of them relished in this warm moment they shared, their foreheads pressed lightly together as they just did not want to pull away. Only when they heard voices from outside did they separate somewhat, both looking towards the door, trying to listen in to who it was. “I am telling you, I saw someone who looked exactly like Jack disappear into the fog weeks ago!” The one voice rang out, it was one of the Constable’s. “Now, I am not saying I do not believe you. Some of the others have reported the same thing, saying he looked… foggy himself.” Another voice spoke, but after that Rowaldson and Jack tuned out of the conversation only hearing the voices grow distant before looking back at each other. 

_ I like that! Foggy. Foggy Jack, it has a ring to it.  _ The voice rang out in Jack’s head, Jack repeating what it had relayed to Rowaldson with a small laugh. “He says he likes the name Foggy, I guess it does make sense.” Rowaldson nodded with a small laugh himself, agreeing with the man whom he still held. “It  _ suits _ him.” Rowaldson said confidently, glad to now have something to call the other who shared the body with Jack. Rowaldson leaned down to steal another few small kisses before pulling back. “Now you get yourself back to the house, I will be home as soon as I get my work done, alright?” Jack pouted playfully but agreed, letting the Constable free before bouncing off of the table and packing up the basket and what he brought, pressing a kiss to his cheek before he departed.

Rowaldson watched as Jack left, the same smile never fading from his lips as he gathered his mask from the table and departed from the room himself, heading straight for Morrison’s office. He took the elevator up to the floor in which the office resided, knocking at the door. “Serg- Ahem, I mean, Morrison are you busy? I had a few questions I wished to ask.” Upon the okay to enter the room he opened the door and stepped inside, not all too surprised to see the other three were still there. “Yes Rowaldson? What is it?” Morrison asked calmly, fully aware of the barrage of questions he was going to receive. “Well, first and foremost I wanted to thank you all for this opportunity. Secondly, what exactly is my role now? What am I supposed to do? You run the Constabulary Morrison, Morris runs Haworth labs alongside Doctor Verloc, Chevalier takes care of things over at the Health Institute and Presley keeps watch over all the shops and keeps everyone in check. Is there even a spot for me?”

The four all seemed to chuckle at how rushed Rowaldson seemed to talk, they kind of felt it was endearing. It was Morrison who spoke up to answer. “Well Rowaldson I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my right hand man and help take over half of the duties with running the Constabulary with me.” He spoke gently, kindly to Rowaldson. “Plus, you’ll be getting a much needed upgrade to your room here!” Chevalier chimed in with a small laugh, gaining laughs from the others in the room including Rowaldson. “Morrison, are you sure I am the right choice for that spot? If so I will be more then glad to help out!” Rowaldson spoke with a cheerful tone, his head held high. “Well then it is set, we can go over your duties tomorrow. For now, go check out your new room, I am sure you will find it to your liking.” Morrison gave a small wink to the Constable as he tossed Rowaldson’s new key to him.

Rowaldson gave another few small thanks after catching the key before he left the room, making his way back to the elevator to go down to his old room. He slipped his card into his coat before he packed up all his items in the room in the luggage bags that were left on his bed, glad that all he needed was a large suitcase and duffel bag before everything was fully packed away. Giving one last look in the room before he turned and walked back to the elevator with his bag and suitcase, heading up to the higher ups floor and making his way to the room that was now marked as his own, a fresh plaque with his name hung on the door. He hesitated before he pulled his key out, unlocking the door and slipping inside.

Rowaldson looked around the beautifully furnished room, mesmerized by all that the room held. He rolled his suitcase in and shut the door behind himself, moving to put away everything in the gorgeous dark oak dressers and the smaller stuff in the matching desk before putting the bags in the decently sized closet. Once he shut the closet door he took a few moments more to take in the room around him before it finally fell in the king sized bed. It was dressed with a dark red velvet blanket which was amazingly thick with black satin sheets under it, the headboard embroidered with a matching crimson velvet and the foot board having intricate designs and small dark marble pillars.

After the initial reaction to the beautiful bed he finally took notice to the bright white suit folded neatly at the foot of the bed, looking out of place on the crimson bedspread. He took his time walking to the bed, slowly taking his helmet off to set down next to it before taking the uniform in his hands. He held the suit jacket up, letting it finally sink in fully that he was the highest rank he could be. He stared at it for what felt like forever before deciding to change into it, wasting no time as he undid his red coat and tossed it onto the bed, knocking his boots off as he undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them. He slipped the crisp white coat on before picking the pants up, leaning against the foot board and slipping into them. After re buttoning his pants and pulling his zipper up he pulled his boots back on and tucked his undershirt in, buttoning up the coat afterwards. 

  
Rowaldson picked the helmet up off the bed, slowly walking to a wall length mirror in the room as he set the helmet back down on his head after smoothing his hair back, staring in awe at himself in the mirror, his chest swelling with pride. “I cannot believe I made it this far…” He mumbled out loud to himself, catching himself smiling brightly at his reflection. “I cannot wait to see what the future will now hold for Jack and I.” He spoke as he left his mind wander, let his imagination show him what he wished and wanted to see. Happy images of him and Jack but it wasn’t in Wellington Wells, it was in what he could only assume was the outside world. A field filled with wild flowers, a wonderful picnic set out and Jack, smiling so lovingly to him and another thing, a small but gleeful cry. To his heart’s ache there was a small child running towards them with a bushel of flowers held out, such a joyful smile on the small child’s face. Rowaldson while a little startled by this day dream of his, welcomed it with open arms.  _ I can finally make him happy. _


	13. Chapter 13

_ I apologize for going silent for so long. I have had chapters for all parts started but could not bring myself to finish them. _

_ But hopefully I will have them up before the end of this month, and maybe with a possible surprise AU of sorts! _

_ Again, so sorry about no posts! _


End file.
